Empezando de nuevo
by Natuchi23
Summary: Que pasaría si? que la Bella que nosotros conocimos, no existiera si y si cuando los Cullen lleguen encuentren a Isabella, la reina del instituto, porrista y demás. Edward la amara o Isabella lo mirara. Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio **

Lo veo y no lo puedo creer, como esto llego a tanto.

Lo que comenzó normal, puede terminar todo, lo bueno que a tenido mi vida.

Esto es el final de lo que amo, porque dudo mucho que el me ame tanto como para dar todo por mi, sabiendo que yo no lo merezco.

Quizás este es mi camino, así se que el encontrara a alguien mejor que querer, que pueda devolverle todo y mas de lo que el da; y que yo no puedo devolver.

**Capitulo 1: MI VIDA y MI GLORIA**

Isabella Swan reina del instituto de Fork y del todo el mundo, bella, inteligente y poderosa por su manipulación, esta soy yo. Todos me aman y lo seguirán haciendo, me idolatran y siguen mis pasos, sin preguntas solo hacen lo que yo diga.

Mi grupo de "amigas" nos clasificamos LAS DIVINAS, todo el mundo lo sabe, ellos nos obedecen, nosotras somos las reinas y nadie nos quita ese puesto.

Hoy estemos que ir al instituto, y como cada comienzo de curso tenemos que estar fabulosas. Además se ha corrido el rumor de que habrá alumnos nuevos, tendrá que aprender quien manda en este pueblo y en especial en el instituto.

Miro cuarto inspeccionando que todo este bien, me dirijo hacia el espejo, miro mi atuendo para que todo este en perfecto orden, nada puede pasar; me había decidido al fin por una mini falda blanca, con una blusa blanca con cinturón fusia y zapatos de tacón fusia, todo perfectamente puesto con accesorios del mismo color que el cinturón, maquillada sutilmente y el pelo suelto que caía en ondas hasta su cintura.

Oye que tocan el timbre ¡Hora de irse!, agarra su bolso y se dirige a la puerta en cuanto abre su ojos ven a 3 mujeres con excesivos escotes y maquillaje, no le para, total ¡La que quedan como putas son ellas!, se dirige al convertible azul eléctrico estacionado en el aparcamiento de su casa, sus padres se lo regalaron por su cumple años numero 16. Sabe que sus compañeras le siguen la espalda, se monta, espera hasta que sus amigas se monte si que se les vea todo por sus ropas y acelera, mira los lados distraídamente, mientras maneja hasta que escucha la voz de Jessica a su lado.

Tenemos que presentarnos a los nuevos – dice con su voz chillona.

Tu crees que estén buenos, según mi mama su padre el doctor Cullen esta para comérselo y que su esposa es hermosa –dice Lauren

Bueno a mi me contaron que son adoptivos, entonces no se sabe- Y por ultimo dice Angelina, que su comentario me intereso ¿Adoptados? Interesante.

¿Adoptados? – formule mi duda. Enseguida todas me miraron y me comenzaron a contar sobre lo que se sabe.

Siii, sus padres Esme y Carlisle adoptaron a 5 adolescentes de diferentes edades y los criaron

¿Por qué adoptar a adolescentes?

Por al parecer no pueden tener hijos, pero todo es medio raro, porque los dos son muy jóvenes tendrán 30 como mucho.

Eso era muy interesante, ahora mas que nunca me interesaba conocer a los Cullen.

**Edward POV**

Otro lugar que ocupar por los próximos 2 años, quizás mas, no se sabe. Depende de cómo sean de observadores los humanos. Tenemos que volver a asistir a el instituto, ya e perdido las veces que hemos idos , todo es tan monótono, espero que este año sea un poco diferente, aunque no lo crea.

Luego de terminar de remodelar la casa, que estaba llena de polvo por el tiempo que no hemos estado aquí, decidimos ir de caza mis hermanos y yo, mientras Carlisle se quedaba porque tenia que ir al hospital, quería comenzar lo antes posible y Esme terminaba de remodelar.

Mis hermanos estaban felices por comenzar de nuevo, sus pensamientos estaba llenos de entusiasmo por comenzar, no les pare, era tonto , hemos hecho el instituto miles de veces.

Cada uno cazamos un animal, el que mas suerte tuvo fue Emmett ya que encontró un oso, pero la felicidad se le acabara pronto; Alice estaba furica el muy tonto mientras cazaba hizo que el osos por accidente le cayera encima a Alice y …

Eres estupido! Esa camisa es una de edición limitada como pudiste dañarla- Y ahí esta, la sonrisa de Emmett desapareció; es que es obvio nadie, absolutamente nadie debe meterse con la ropa de Alice.

L-Lo si-siento- tartamudeo Emmett, temblando cuando vio la mirada de Alice. Y utilizando todo su cerebro, salo corriendo, como si le persiguiera el diablo, bueno es igual solo que se le cambia diablo a "pequeña duende" y listo.

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos viendo un rato el espectáculo, hasta que nos cansamos y cada uno se fue por su camino, yo me dirijo a casa, quería tocar un rato el piano, para relajarme.

Antes de llegar escucho el pensamiento de mi madre

_Tengo que comprar plantas, para el jardín, es un desastre_- veo por su mente lo que planea hacer.

Sigo mi camino hacia el piano, sabiendo que mi madre ya percibio mi presencia; me siento y dejo que todas mis frustraciones salgan, mientras mis dedos se mueven libremente, haciendo que salga una melodía triste y que mi madre escucha, una frase pasa por su mente que me sorprenda

_Espero que encuentre a su compañera pronto, esta tan triste._

Todavía sorprendido por esos pensamientos, escucho que mis hermanos llegan , Alice seguía brava con Emmett, aunque un poco mas feliz ya que le prometió para calmarla que hablaría con Armani para ver si podía conseguir otra.

Inore todo eso, y subo a mi cuarto; escucho música de todo tipo, mientras me metía en mis pensamientos; no se que tiempo paso no lo sentía, solo vi que tenia a Alice casi enzima y diciéndome algo

Cámbiate, llegares tarde ¡DIOS! Estoy tan feliz jeje Cámbiate- lanzándome lo que debía ser la ropa, mientras salía del cuarto, en menos de 10 minutos estaba completamente vestido esperando, a mis hermanas, cuando por fin bajaron se veían fabulosas, haciendo que mis hermanos la miraran embobados, me subí a mi auto, esperando que mis hermanos se subieran y en cuando paso arranque.

Todo el camino escuche los pensamientos de mis hermanos, Rosalie diciendo lo linda que era, Alice feliz por no se que, Jasper y Emmett seguían embobados y yo aburrido como ostra.

En cuanto llegamos todos nos voltearon a ver, y comenzaron a murmurar, no le pare y seguí mi camino hacia el edificio, hasta que de repente los pensamientos cambiaron y se volvieron gritos, literalmente.

_DIOS ya llegaron_

_Son ellas, deben estar mas hermosas_

_Como estará Isabella, quizás este año me acepte una cita_

Me volteo y veo un convertible azul eléctrico, del que salen 3 chicas, bonitas, pero no llamaron mi atención, estaba por voltearme, pero veo que se abre la puerta del conductor y sale una diosa, de cabellos castaños y cuerpo de un ángel, me quedo embobada viéndola, y de un momento a otro ella me mira, sus ojos chocolates me hechizan y no los quiero despegar de ellos pero…..


	2. Isabella

_Me volteo y veo un convertible azul eléctrico, del que salen 3 chicas, bonitas, pero no llamaron mi atención, estaba por voltearme, pero veo que se abre la puerta del conductor y sale una diosa, de cabellos castaños y cuerpo de un ángel, me quedo embobada viéndola, y de un momento a otro ella me mira, sus ojos chocolates me hechizan y no los quiero despegar de ellos pero…_

**Capitulo 2**

**Edward POV**

…Al parecer ella no opina lo mismo, ya que sin importarle romper esta conexión, voltea y atiende a la platica que tienen sus amigas. En cuanto ya mis ojos no pueden verla, ya que entro al edificio; fue como si todo volviera a la normalidad y miles de voces volvía a escuchar, trate de ignorarlo y caminar para ir a la dirección para buscar mi horario, pero al parecer mis hermanos no pensaban ir, en este momento ya que antes de que yo pudiera dar un paso me tenían rodeado, mientras me miraban interrogantes.

-Edward ¿Qué fue eso? Porque te quedaste mirándola como …

- OH Dios; no me digas que te…

- Te Enamoraste jaja ¡POR FIN! Pensé que serias un viejo verde toda la vida jajá

Lo ignore, como puede decir tantas idioteces juntas YO ¿enamorado? Claro que no, creo. Pero eso era imposible, yo no me pude enamorar de una humana, aunque ella fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Definitivamente no estaba enamorado; solo que mis hermanos estaban locos y ven cosas donde no las hay.

Con estos pensamientos me dirijo otra vez hacia la dirección, sin importar que los deje votados, burlándose o maldiciéndome si se trata de Rosalie. En cada paso que daba los pensamientos de los humanos, me atormentaron.

_Es hermoso y tan sexy._

_Es un estupido, engreído._

_Espero que LAS DIVINAS le den una lección_

¡Genial! Al parecer en este lugar, estupidas humanas se creen las reinas del mundo. Solo espero que no traten de meterse en nuestro camino porque creo que a Rosalie no le gustara nada, y no estoy de humor como para evitar que Rosalie se las devore.

Sin darme muchos problemas, encontré la dirección en la cual estaba una señora de 40 años mas o menos, me le acerco tratando de no asustarla.

-Disculpe, soy Edward Cullen venia a ver si….

- Si muchacho ya se a que venias, eres el nuevo ¿verdad?- mientras buscaba en la pila de papeles que tenia, hasta que encontró lo que supuse era mi horario- si aquí esta, tienes que hacer que los profesores te firmen esto.

En esto se oye que se abre la puerta, se que son mis hermanos; pero lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlos, seguía enfadado con ellos, por su absurda idea.

-Bueno, gracias que tenga un buen día- Y antes de que pueda responderme, ya no estaba. Camino por los pasillos, al parecer ya sonó el timbre, porque todo estaba vacío, me dirijo al salón de Matemática. No se me hizo difícil encontrarlo; toque la puerta, hasta que oí un leve "pase", en cuanto entro siento todas las miradas en mi, me dirijo al profesor y le doy el papel para firmar.

-Tu debes ser el nuevo ¿no? Preséntate a la clase- mientras me firmaba el papel.

-Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años- lo se fui cortante, pero por dios que quieren que les diga que tipo de boxer utilizo. Además quizás a si se daban cuenta que no deben acercarse. Pero creo que no funciono..

_DIOS es tan sexy y misterioso_- dice una morena, de la primera fila.

_Le tengo que decir a Isabella, que el será mió_- este pensamiento si que me intrigo ¿quién era Isabella? Aunque sospecho que son las Divinas.

El profesor me mira un rato, ante de señalarme un asiento disponible, en el fondo, eso me agrado, así nadie me estaría molestando ya que no tenia compañero, aunque por los pensamientos de las chicas muchas querían ponerse al lado mió. Espero que el profesor no se deje convencer.

La clase se me paso volando e igual como las demás, antes de que me diera cuenta me dirigía a la cafetería, pero antes de llegar estaba rodeado por mis hermanos.

-Edward disculpa- dice Alice, sus pensamientos se notaban arrepentidos

-Esta bien, no hay problema- le sonrío- solo no lo vuelvan a insinuar¿si?

-Si; bueno entremos- Dijo, mientras abría la puerta y en un segundo todos callaron, mirándonos; pero solo fue un segundo ya que de pronto todas las miradas se centraron en una mesa…

Y hay estaba ELLA, quien igual como sus compañeras nos miraban evaluando lo que supongo es nuestro comportamiento; algo que me llamo la atención era que estaba la misma muchacha de el salón de matemáticas ¿Por que? Será que…

Siento un leve empujón, veo que mis hermanos tratan de llamar mi atención; me señalan una mesa vacía en el fondo de la cafetería. Nos dirigimos hacia allí, aunque en mis pensamientos solo tenia a ELLA. De verdad que necesito saber su nombre. En nuestro trayecto a la mesa se podían escuchar como inventaban todo tipo de historia sobre nosotros. Desde que éramos súper modelos encubiertos hasta que éramos alienígenas.

Luego de un rato de estar sentados, nos encontramos que al parecer había un "comité de bienvenida" ya que unos mocosos tuvieran las agañas suficientes como para presentarse mientras "comíamos".

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Eric, les quiero dar la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar. Y ofrecer toda la información que deseen.-Era sorprendente como pudo decir esto sin respirar ni una sola vez.

-Yo soy Alice el es mi novio Jasper y mis hermanos Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Somos hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme…y estaremos encantados en que nos muestre el instituto.- ¡GENIAL! El Moscoso tiene competencia.

En cuanto sonó la campana, para el regreso a clases todos se quedaron sentados, hasta que el grupo de ELLA salio de la cafetería. Todos nos miramos confundidos, hasta que el tal Eric hizo lo que tenia que hacer.

-Ellas son Las divinas, no te metas en su camino…

-Porque? Son de la realeza o que? Ellas no me mandan- Rosalie escupiendo veneno. Pero espera sin ELLA esta hay, significa que es una de ellas. Maldición.

-No te creas que solo son caras bonitas, son demasiado poderosas, nadie nunca las enfrenta y sale bien parado. Te destruyen donde mas te duela…

-¿Quién es la de cabello marrón?- Ya no pude aguantar, tenia que preguntar. Lo que no me espere es que con solo preguntar eso, se puso mas pálido y su corazón se acelero.

-A ella no te acerques, ella es la mas peligrosa, es la aveja reina…ella es Isabella- ¡Genial! Ahora tengo a un venado asustado frente a mi. Una humana no puede ser mala.

El mocoso solo decía tonterías, mejor era ignorarlo. Por lo que sin importarme me largo a mi siguiente clase Biología. Solo deseando volver a verla. Me tenia hechizado y eso en cierta forma me preocupaba. Cuando llegue al salón, ya había comenzado la clase; tonto Eric; entro y me dirijo al profesor que me hecha una mirada de total furia. Ya comenzamos mal.

-Yo s….

-Aja eres el nuevo, por esta te lo perdono, siéntate al…-miro al salón un segundo, supongo buscando donde sentarme- lado de la Srta. Isabella.

Y hay la miro, su mirada por un momento me dejo helado, era tan fría, para un humano era imposible ser tan fría, también pude ver su sonrisa torcida que mostraba tanta crueldad. Y hay lo comprendí … ella no era un ángel…ella era la reina de las divinas y no era solamente por ser hermosa.

Cuando me acerco, una corriente de aire me pego en toda la cara; su sangre era demasiado atrayente aunque también había algo mas pero mis ansias por la sangre me impidió pensarlo; con solo el pensamiento de decepcionar a Carlisle es que me pude detener. Pero estar a su lado hacia que mis barreras bajaron por breves momentos, en los cuales son podía evitar imaginar mil formas de clavar mis colmillos en su piel y succionar ese liquido indispensable para mi vida. No espere ni un segundo en abandonar la clase, también ignorando el intento que hizo Isabella para detenerme. Solo tenia que salir de aquí. Me dirigí a la coordinación pero no se pudo hacer nada, seguiría compartiendo esa clase con Isabella. No quería encontrarme por lo que sin esperar a mis hermanos partí directo a cazar; mi autocontrol casi llega a su limite.

Luego de 2 o 3 venenos que encontré, ya me encontraba lo suficiente sastifecho como para poder pensar con claridad en mi siguiente paso.

Debería irme, y dejar a mi familia…..No esto no era una opción Isabella me intrigaba se me hacia imposible apartarme de ella. Al parecer mis hermanos tenían razón…me estaba enamorando de Isabella…y ella escondía demasiados secretos. Que yo iba a descubrir….

**Hola **

**Dejen Reviews buenos o malos**

**La continuo**

**Ustedes díganme**

**Besos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

Era increíble como a pasado el tiempo, como en cada momento que pasaba me volvía mas adicto a pasar tiempo con Isabella, todo de ella me intrigaba….su indiferencia, crueldad y aunque solo pocas veces e visto su amor por los niños. Era raro como de un momento a otro me mostraba que no solo era la abeja reina de Las divinas…y eso me gustaba…ella me gustaba.

Mis hermanos cada momento que podían se burlaba de mi obsesión por una humana caprichosa. Quizás la única que veía otro lado de Isabella era Alice, la única que no se burlaba o hacia comentarios sobre lo que ellos veían de Isabella. Por que ella igual a mi, veía ese lado diferente de la reina de las divinas. Además que ella con su faculta para ver el futuro tenia el presentimiento de que ella algún día pertenecería a mi familia.

Mis padres eran otro asunto, Esme lo único que quería era verme feliz…y aunque parece raro yo soy feliz viendo a Isabella, aunque sea a escondidas. Y Carlisle como el padre compresivo que era solo me daba una mirada cada vez que llego de ir a verla.

Y bueno como no…aquí me vez espiando en la ventada de mi obsesión personal. Su cuarto bellamente decorado siempre era recorrido por mis ojos para así ver que hacia mi bella amada, en el momento que mis ojos no la cataran. Todo estaba casi igual a mi visita la noche anterior. Solo con la ligera diferencia que su laptop en vez de estar en el escritorio se encontraba ahora ubicada en su mesa de noche, lo que me supone que estuvo hasta que se durmió utilizándola. Era gracioso ver como cada vez que venia, actuaba como un verdadero detective, investigando a mi victima.

Pasaron las horas, contemplando a tan bello ángel, como yo secretamente la definía, aunque ella en la vida real fuera una total demonio…como descubrí la semana pasada….

Flash Back

Nos encontrábamos en la mesa que ahora ocupábamos siempre en la hora de la cafetería, mientras hacíamos que comíamos, fingiendo tragar esa repulsiva cosa, que los humanos llamaban "hamburguesas", mis sentidos captaron como cuatros pasos se dirigían a nuestra mesa, en los cuales pude distinguir su olor a fresas, tan hechizante. Cuando las veo paradas frente a mi, sintiendo como también todo el comedor se a quedado callado y nos miraban fijamente; nuestra mirada chocaron eran Cullen vs. Las divinas…solo espero que no llegue a algo físico, a mi Isabella podría pasarle algo. Solo cuando escucho la voz de una de las acompañantes de ella, mi mente vuelve a la realidad.

-Como ya deberían saber..nosotros somos las jefas tanto de este pueblo como del instituto en el que nos encontramos…-dice con suma formalidad, nada propia de su ropa que la hacia ver como una p..

-Y por lo cual, ustedes nos tienen que obedecer, en lo que queramos, por eso tu serás mío-mientras se acercaba a mi y pasaba una de su desagradables uñas por mi cara, provocando que tenga que apartar la cara; pero lo que no imagine era que se iba a sentar en mis piernas lo que hizo que me levantara, empujándola al piso; se escucharon las rizas de todo el comedor pero todo se silencio cuando Isabella les dirigió una mirada. Y daba un paso hacia mi posición. Mientras las demás ayudaban a levantar a la que supuse era la de la clase de matemática.

-Cullen… no debiste hacer eso- me dice, mirándome directamente a los ojos que me miraban con tanta crueldad e indiferencia nada propio de un humano-

En este colegio mandamos LAS DIVINAS y nadie mas…y como creo que tu no entiendes eso, te lo explicare detalladamente….si no quieres que tus padres se queden sin trabajo o mejor que los idiotas de tus hermanos le pasara algo. Obedécenos…obedéceme, entiendes o te lo vuelvo a explicar pero esta vez mas lentamente.-Su mirada era aterradora, y sin importar que era vampiro o que tuviera mas años que ella…me asusto.

N-no es p-posible…su m-mirada

Sus emociones solo reflejan odio, ¿cómo alguien puede tener tanto odio? Y vivir con ello.

OH la humano se enojo JAJA

Al parecer mis hermanos también se daban cuenta que ELLA no era "normal"; excepto claro esta Emmett el seguía siendo…bueno Emmett. Pero lo que respecta a Isabella…teníamos que tener cuidado.

Fin Flash Back

Fue un momento que quizás nunca olvide, una humana asusto a vampiros, totalmente ridículo. Pero bueno ya me tenia que ir, al poco rato iba a amanecer y en unas cuantas horas tenia que ir a cazar, ya levaba varios días sin ir, y eso era muy peligroso para Isabella.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, ya Jasper me esperaba, como era el mas nuevo a este "estilo" tenia que ir mas veces. Lo que para mi en este momento era excelente, ya que me acompañaría.

Toda la caza fue literalmente tranquila, aunque Jasper algunas veces tuvo que tranquilizarme por lo apurado que estaba para ver a mi Isabella. Mi ansiedad hacia que el perdiera la paciencia de un momento a otro; por eso luego de que a mis pensamientos viniera su rostro…el simplemente se fue. Dando fin a la caza. Ahora a buscar a Isabella.

1 Hora mas tarde

Queda decir que toda mis emociones están echa un desastre…. Estaba preocupado, angustiado, estresado, frustrado, en fin….y toda por una razón.

¡NO ENCONTRABA A ISABELLA!

Es que donde se metió…e buscado por todo el tonto pueblo, una y otra vez y nada…era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Luego de darme cuenta que no la encontraría me decidí por esperarla en su casa …y bueno aquí estoy.

11:00pm

Nada ¿dónde estaba?

12:00pm

No debería estar ya aquí, y si le paso algo…y si se daño el carro…y si..

01:00am

Debería llamar a Alice. Quizás sabe algo.

01:05am

Quizás ya tuvo una visión…si mejor la llamo.

01:07am

NO fue buena idea llamar a Alice..tiene la regla. Seguro. Aunque quizás me pase un poquito por llamarla, cada 3 segundos. ¡Pero y si tiene una visión y no se!. Mejor me calmo, estoy un poco desesperado.

01:15am

¡Al Fin! Sentí como todo el aire que sostuve en las ultimas horas se iba, relajando mi cuerpo. Su carro se estaba estacionando y yo estaba ansioso por ver a mi amada sana y salva…

Y BORRACHA

Porque eso era, se tambaleaba, y tenia la cara como si quisiera vomitar. Ahora si quería saber ¡Donde demonios estaba! Y porque estaba en tan deprimente estado. Pero no era el momento porque en cuanto la vi tirada en el piso, fui a su ayuda…estaba mas borracha de lo que pensé. Entro a su casa, sin saber si era mejor dejarla en el sillón o llevarla a la habitación. Pero bueno ya lo estaba haciendo… Su habitación estaba igual a como la deje esta mañana. La acuesto en su cama, se veía tan angelical..cosa que no era.

Una pregunta me tenia a mente hecha un desastre ¿Por qué esta así? Y por sus labios al parecer me respondió esta duda

-Ale…Alejandro

¿Quién era Alejandro? Y en especial que relación tenia con MI bella. ¿bella? Se oye bien, aunque…desde ahora ella será bella. Por su belleza. Y sobre todo será Mi bella. Y ningún Alejandro.. hará nada para impedirlo.

Tomada esta decisión ..era hora de informárselo a mi familia. Al parecer Isabella era mi compañera por toda la eternidad. Aunque ella no supiera. Me dirigí a mi casa, sabiendo que Alice ya los habrá reunidos, y que ellos estarán a la espera de lo que quiera decirles. Tenia que buscar una forma de decirlo.

Cuando entre a la casa ya tenia mas o menos las palabra que utilizaría, aunque cuando los vi todos con la mirada fija en mi. Supe que no valía la pena..ellos ya lo esperaban, era yo el único que no tenia ni idea.

-Ya lo saben ¿verdad?- haciendo que Emmett soltara una carcajada, y los demás me dirigieran una mirada de…bueno no importa. Lo importante era ver si lo aceptaban.-Y ella..

-Es una zorra- fulmino a Rosalie, mientras mis padres la regañaban.

-eh..me agrada aunque da miedo- ¡Gracias Alice! Le sonrío agradecido- además sabe vestir, la podré llevar de compras y…

Gracias a Dios que Jasper la puede contener, porque si no…le echo una mirada, pero lo veo mirándome directamente y lo comprendo me estaba diciendo lo que piensa. También tenia su aprobación. Miro a mis padres..Carlisle me asiente en silencio, y Esme mi madre se me lanza literalmente a mis brazos.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo eh esperado por que la encuentre…

Le sonrío, aunque medio avergonzado..por eso siempre me presentaba a sus "amigas". Solo hasta que escucho una carcajada de Emmett me volteo a mirarlo.

-Por fin..dejaras de ser un amargado y de paso….VIRGEN jajaja

Sinceramente lo odiaba y si no fuera porque Esme seguía en mis brazos le saltaría a decapitarlo. A el y a mis hermanos, que no se quedan atrás riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno..dejen de burlarse de la virginidad de mi hijo ¿si? De todos modos una vez fuimos vírgenes..- DIOS Esme, si antes estaba avergonzado, ahora si lo estaba.

-Si pero el ya tiene casi un siglo y sigue virgen jajaja se le puede oxidar jajaja

Y aquí llego mi paciencia, ya me encontraba encima de Emmett tratando de una buena vez de matarlo. Y lo fuera logrado si no fuera por Carlisle y Jasper.

Pero bueno que mas podía hacer…..me suelto del agarre de ellos y me dirijo a la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?- Mi madre traidora curiosa.

-Donde bella- simplemente.

-Quien es bella o…. Genial me gusta mas- Diablos solo yo quería decirle bella. Pero que mas…Abro la puerta, ansioso por verla, antes de irme solo escucho un comentario de Emmett que casi hace que regresara y lo matara…

-Es un dominado.

**Hola otra vez**

**Esta vez actualice mas rápido**

**¿Quién será Alejandro? ¿Y por le afecta a Isabella?**

**Lo sabrán pronto..conociendo a Isabella**

**Solo dejen Reviews please**

**Bueno besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

Todos los días era para mi un nuevo reto. Trataba de acercarme a Isabella pero era como si ella me evitara, bueno ella era muy distante hasta con sus supuestas "amigas", perras que se querían aprovechar de su popularidad. Era como si el mundo este no le fuera de importancia. Al parecer lo único que la apartaba de su mundo era hacer sentir a los demás mal. Y la mayoría de las veces que trataba de hablar con ella… me ignoraba o me insultaba. Pero seguiría tratando, quizás sea masoquista, pero la amo.

Ya me tendría que vestir, en 20 minutos comienza las clases y yo quería verla de nuevo. Odiaba enserio los momentos que tenia que ir de caza por tener que separarme de ella. Pero era por su bien.

Baje lo mas rápido que mi condición me permitía por lo que en medio segundo ya me encontraba en mi volvo, y directo al instituto. Mis hermanos ya no se iban conmigo, decían que era estresante como mis emociones le afectaban. Pero que mas daba, así era mejor…

Me aparco en mi lugar de siempre, casi no a llegado gente. Pero los pocos que llegaron, hicieron que de mis pensamientos se fuera bella. Sus pensamientos estaban todos revueltos, solo oía que este no era un buen día, para venir. Lo que yo no entendía, había frases como..

_Isabella…..mal..día…enojada…humillación _

Por estar tan centrado en los pensamientos de los estudiantes, no me di cuenta cuando todos mis hermanos habían llegado y ahora me estaban rodeando.

-Esta como muerto jajaja ¿Qué paso hermano viste a un fantasma?

¿Cómo..? Los volteo a mirarlos, me observaban interesados, bueno no todos los días sorprendes a un vampiro ¿verdad?.

-No es que algo pasa hoy , y esta relacionado con..

-Bella aja siempre es bella..todo lo que importa es bella ¡ya lo sabemos!

-Yo no hablo tanto de bella.

-NO jajaja te compro una grabadora hermano. Bueno olvídalo, que es lo que pasa con bella.

-No se, los humanos solo formulan palabras incoherentes. Pero viste que hoy solo vino unos pocos. Es como si hoy fuera prohibido venir.

-no te preocupes, quizás es solo que se enfermaron..

- Casi todo el mundo enfermo ¿enserio lo piensas? Algo pasa y quiero saberlo.

-Hermano debo..

No pude escuchar mas porque mi ángel acababa de llegar, todo se silencio..o quizás era que ya yo no pude oír mas. Toda mi atención estaba centrada en ella. Nunca me volteo a mirar. Solo entro en el edificio. Como un títere la seguí, tenia su misma clase. Ella siempre se sentaba en el fondo de la clase, todo el mundo le daba su espacio, excepto yo. Siempre me sentaba en el asiento al lado de ella. Pero hoy no fue igual. Todo los alumnos se sentaron lo mas separados que pudieran de ella. Dejándole casi la mitad del salón para ella sola. Y en sus mirada su podía apreciar el miedo pero miedo a que ¿a mi bella? ¿Qué pasa hoy?.

Todo el trascurso del día fue igual, se alejaban de ella como si los fuera a atacar. Y no solo eran los estudiantes también era profesores y hasta sus "amigas"; y ella simplemente estaba ausente. Cuando llego la hora de la cafetería, paso lo mismo todos se alejaron lo mas lejos que pudieran de ella. Y el silencio que había era espantoso, como si nadie quisiera hacer nada….

AHHH- todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería voltearon a ver a un muchacho que al parecer sin querer se tropezó con la pierna del otro chico; haciendo que se provocara un corte pequeño en la rodilla. Tanto mis hermanos como yo tuvimos que agarrar a Jasper, el era el mas débil. Nos proponíamos salir cuando oímos como todo se silencio, nadie quería respirar. Me volteo a ver, el mismo muchacho en el suelo, a todo el alumnado alejado de el como si tuviera peste…y a Isabella parada frente al muchacho, su mirada me hico temblar. Odio.

-¿Por qué gritas? Eso te dolió, eres un bastardo. ¿Piensas que eso es dolor? Yo te daré dolor- Mientras lo abofeteaba y lo agarraba del rostro clavando sus uñas en la piel del muchacho, el muchacho solo pudo gritar otra vez de dolor- ¿Te duele? Pobrecito- Su voz era del mas puro sarcasmo; mientras su mirada se volvía mas aterradora. Le propino una patada en medio del pecho, dificultándole respirar y vomitar sangre…sangre; volteo a mirar a Jasper al parecer estaba mas concentrado en las emociones aterradoras de Isabella que en cualquier otra cosa. Vuelvo a oír su voz que antes me parecía tan melodiosa y ahora era el verdadero infierno.

-Dolor es mas que daño físico, pero es imposible que tu puedas comprender eso ¿no?- Lo empuja, su mirada no deja de fulminar a todo aquél que se le cruzara por su camino, hasta salir de la cafetería. Y mas preguntas se formaban sobre mi bella. Pero no era el momento ni lugar correcto para pensarlas, Jasper estaba a punto de descontrolarse al ya no tener su distracción, con ayuda de Emmett pudimos sacarlo; y llevarlo al bosque.

-Dios, ¡no pudiste encontrarte a una mas fiera! Eh Edward

Todos sabíamos que trataba de animar el ambiente, pero todos estábamos tan sorprendidos y asustados, ¿Quién era Isabella? Como alguien humano puede tener tanto odio y vivir con ello. Todos nos echamos una mirada, antes de partir a nuestra casa. Había reunión familiar. Por el camino llame a Carlisle. Quien también partió de el trabajo a reunirse con nosotros; mi madre quien a sentirnos acércanos nos recibió, echándonos una mirada extrañada y preocupada.

-¿Qué..?

-Reunión familiar- con esas simple palabras todos nos acomodamos en la sala, a esperar a que nuestro padre y líder llegara. Solo tuvimos que esperar unos segundos, y pudimos ver su cara interrogante. Y hay comenzó nuestro relato d lo sucedido hoy; cuando ya íbamos terminado, sentí la mirada de mi madre en mi, tanto en su pensamiento y mirada había compresión y lastima. A mi.

_¿Por qué a EL tiene que pasarle todo? No puede simplemente ser feliz; hijo se que la amas solo lucha por ella, lucha con su odio._

Este ultimo pensamiento me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba, luchare por mi bella, la defendería aunque fuera de ella misma y averiguaría que era lo que la atormentaba.

Con estas nuevas metas me dirigí a la puerta, sintiendo todas las miradas en mi. Antes de irme, le lanzo una mirada a Esme, ella entiende su sonrisa me lo dice. Era hora de dirigirme hacia lo que quizás fuera un desastre, pero seria mi primera oportunidad de miles antes de conseguir mi objetivo. Solo unos segundos bastaron para encontrarme frente a la casa de mi bella. Solo había que esperar..

**Alice POV**

Luego de que mi hermano se levantara y simplemente se fuera, su futuro se volvió confuso, y lo poco que pude comprender era que todo el dependía ahora de la decisión de Isabella. Lo que en un principio me emocionaba pero ya no se que pensar, porque nosotros mismo habíamos visto por medio de su mirada todo el odio y rencor que ella contenía; sin necesitar ser un lector de mentes o sentir sus emociones, era tan fuerte ese sentimiento que se hacia notar. Y lo que mas me preocupaba era mi hermano, el haría todo por Isabella, y como familia que somos no lo podíamos dejar solo. ¿Pero esto llegaría a algo? ¿Isabella aceptara unirse a nosotros? ¿Nos contara que pasa o simplemente nos ignorara? Y lo que mas me preocupaba era ¿mi hermano podrá ablandar el corazón endurecido de Isabella?.

Trataba de ver algo, pero se me era imposible, era como si nada se hubiera decidido o como si el destino no quisiera mostrármelo. Lo único que podía ver eran pequeños Flash que me mostraban tanto una Isabella vampira y una Isabella mirando con odio a mi familia, dejando a mi hermano destrozado.

Solo era cuestión de esperar. Y tener fe en que todo saldrá bien.

Mis hermanos seguían hablando que podía ser lo mejor; irnos o quedarnos. Era tonto pensar en irnos ¿como separar a Edward de Isabella?. Eso jamás ocurría o separar a mi familia de Edward mucho menos.

-Tendremos que quedarnos a esperar que nos tiene preparada del destino- dice Carlisle con cara seria.

Todos de acuerdo con esas palabras, asentimos imaginándonos lo que quizás se nos avecinara encima. Solo espero que todo salga bien, no quiero ver a mi hermano y a mi familia destrozada. Pero mientras abra que acércame a Isabella para ver si puede haber un futuro para mi familia.

**HOLA**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**ESTO SOLO ES EL COMIENZO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ABRA MAS INTRIGA**

**¿QUÉ ESCONDE ISABELLA? ¿Y TENDRA ALGO QUE VER ALEJANDRO EN ESTO?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**ASI ACTUALIZO MAS RAPIDO**

**BESOS**


	5. Investigando

**Edward POV**

De momento todo seguía normal y aunque me estresaba no poder acercarme a Isabella sin ganarme su fulminante mirada, seguía en el intento.

Toda mi vida ahora era:

Ver a Isabella

Tratar de hablar con Isabella

Y vivir por Isabella

Ella era tanto mi sol como mi luna, y aunque mi hermano Emmett bromeaba en que era un pobre marioneta, no lo podía evitar.

Por eso al bajarme del coche y dirigirme a mi clase con mis hermanos a mi espalda, me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Isabella que no se escuchaba nada tranquila.

-Como fuiste capaz? Mataste una vida.

-Por favor Isabella, ni siquiera tenia un mes.- Se oyó que decía Laurent. Tanto mis hermanos como yo, no entendíamos nada y cuando me dispuse a leerle la mente a Laurent, escuche a Isabella.

-Te párese poco, es que no me lo creo ¡Abortaste! Eres una maldita.- La rabia se podía escuchar en su voz, y estaba segura que su mirada debe ser aterradora. Y parece ser que Isabella no seria la única enojada con este echo, Rosalie estaba como fiera.

-Párale ¿si? Que quieres ¿qué lo tuviera? Dejar todo por un mocoso. Jamás.

Lo ultimo que pudimos escuchar fue un golpe, antes de oír pasos acercándose por lo cual nos escabullirnos de allí. Cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos, todos nos quedamos callados. Cada uno con distintos pensamientos y emociones.

Alice. Sorpresa. No lo había visto venir, y en especial por como reacciono Isabella por ello.

Jasper. Confundido. Como alguien que tenia tanto odio podía al mismo tiempo defender algo con tanta pasión.

Emmett. Bueno este sus emociones ni pensamientos eran para nada significativos, solo pensaba en como le quedo la cara a Laurent, luego de la golpiza.

Rosalie. Rabia, ira, sorpresa y confusión. Todo esto combinado. Y lo que mas me sorprendió fue descubrir como ahora ya no odiaba tanto a Isabella.

Y bueno yo estaba terriblemente confundido y ansioso. Acababa de descubrir una nueva faceta de mi Isabella, la cual era totalmente distinta a toda ella. Pero que hacia que me sintiera todavía mas intrigado de ella.

Si no fuera por que oímos la campana quizás seguiríamos analizando lo ocurrido, en vez de eso nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería. Todo paso como cualquier otro día para los humanos, pero nosotros si pudimos ver la tensión que había en la mesa de las "divinas", el leve morado formarse en la mejilla de Laurent y sobre todo el odio que trasmitía Isabella. Y también solo nosotros pudimos escuchar la voz de Laurent susurrar, cuando se fue Isabella.

-Maldita zorra, si ella no….

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Te puedes ganar problemas.- Jessica

-Es verdad, ya quedaste mal parada. No lo empeores.- dice la castaña creo que Mariana. Mientras se levanta y se va. Con Jessica tras ella. Al solo quedar Laurent en la mesa es que los alumnos notan que pasa algo….muy tarde. Ya que ella agarra sus cosas y se dirige hacia la puerta pero antes dejándome totalmente anonadado con su pensamiento.

_Es una perra, por que no pueda tener hijos no significa que yo tenga que tenerlo….será zorra._

Luego de oír ese pensamiento no se lo que paso con exactitud todo mi cabeza era un embrollo, oía las voces de mi familia llamándome preocupado pero yo seguía en trance. Pero al escuchar la voz de Esme junto a mi me doy cuenta que me encontraba en la sala de mi casa con toda mi familia rodeándome.

-Edward que bueno... nos tenias preocupados- y siento que me abraza hasta dejarme sin aire.

-¿Qué te paso?- oigo que pregunto Jasper. Lo que ni yo sabia que responder.

-No se, solo que..- Los veo mirarme interrogantes- leí el pensamiento de Laurent y todo se volvió un embrollo.

-¿qué podía pensar la rubia sin cerebro esa?- decía ácidamente Rosalie.

-Pensó en Isabella..

-Y tu no pudiste dejar de pensar en ella ¿no?- siguió Rosalie mirándome asesinamente.

-Bueno si y no- todos levantaron una ceja, lo que quizás en otro momento fuera causado gracia.- Pensé en Isabella pero no en la forma que dice Rosalie.

Tratar de aclarar este asunto se estaba volviendo un fastidio era como si con cada palabra que digiera solo empeorara todo.

- Laurent dijo en su pensamiento que " por que no pueda tener hijos nosignifica que yo tenga que tenerlo" entienden lo que eso significa ella…

Si estaba seguro que todos entendieron, pero solo pude sentir un pensamiento que de verdad me dejo mudo. Al parecer Rosalie comenzó a tener completamente simpatía con ella, a la que ya pensaba una hermana. Pero no fue la única, toda mi familia, en este momento sentía una increíble unión con Isabella sobre todo Esme, Alice y Rosalie.

Y mientras yo sentía que mi corazón se desgarraba al imaginar a mi bello ángel. ¿Cuánto ya abra sufrido ella sin yo poder consolarla? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y sobre todo será que ya no hay modo de reponer todo ese dolor?.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

1 Mes después

No se como el tiempo paso tan rápido; quizás fue que entre la escuela, tratar de saber como fue que le paso eso a Isabella y velar todos los días el sueño a mi ángel; que ni cuenta me di. Mi padre a tratado de buscar un informe de un accidente, operación o cualquier tipo de cosa que pudo hacer que perdiera la posibilidad de tener hijo. Por que estábamos seguros que no fue de nacimiento, algo tuvo que haber pasado. Pero en los informes no aparecía nada que no fuera puramente superficial.

Mientras que mis hermanos y yo buscamos en Internet o periódicos viejos algo que pudo haberse publicado, pero no había nada. Lo que nos estaba volviendo locos.

Luego de llegar al periódico de 1986 nos dimos por vencidos, ya ni siquiera ella a nacido. La única esperanza que teníamos era que Carlisle encontrara algo pero al ver su cara, todos supimos que no había valido la pena.

Como era posible que 7 vampiros no podamos encontrar ninguna información, que entre todos los estupidos periódicos de….

1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004….

Fue como si oyera un CLICK en mi cabeza. Faltaba un año entre todos estos periódicos, lo busque pero no había ni uno de ese año. Levanto la mirada y veo que todos mis hermanos me miran expectantes.

-Falta un año- al principio en sus facciones se ven que no entiende pero luego se ve la comprensión en sus caras.

-Todos los periódicos están aquí, llamamos a la agencia y ellos nos mandaron todos….- decía Alice apresurada.

-Pero falta 2001.

-Yo leí unos cuantos del 2001

Esta afirmación me hizo perder las esperanza pero al ver los pocos que se podian ver del 2001 volvió de golpe.

-Faltan meses, luego de Marzo no hay mas- relata apresuradamente Rosalie. Todos nos echamos una mirada antes de que Alice marcara apresuradamente hacia la empresa de periódicos.

-Buenas mi nombre es Alice Cullen y quería ver si tenían periódicos del año 2001 a partir de Marzo.- dice tratando de ser lo mas cordial posible. Todos podíamos escuchar como luego de un rato de espera nos decía.

-Lo siento señorita, pero los periódicos de esos meses fueron totalmente destruidos. Y me disculpara pero me encuentro muy ocupada.- Colgando el teléfono.

La sala quedo en silencio. Solo unos segundos antes de que comenzáramos hablar rápidamente.

-¿destruidos? Por que tener que destruir todos esos periódicos.

-La señora se puso tensa al momento, creo que hemos llegado al momento en que sucedió pero era necesario destruir todos los periódicos.

Esta preguntas seguían en mi cabeza a pesar de ya haber terminado la reunión. Solo había preguntas pero no había quien responderlas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tratando de aparentar que todo iba bien mis hermanos y yo fuimos al colegio luego de por accidente haber faltado 2 días por la investigación. Todo iba normal solo por pequeños detalles que observaba en Isabella. Ella nos miro cuando llegamos, ella nos siguió con la mirada cuando entramos en la cafetería y ella esta caminando hacia nosotros en este momento.

Cuando la tuvimos al frente de nosotros, mis pensamientos se descolocaron un minuto por su hermosura.

-No se que pretenden pero si vuelvo a saber que están buscando algo de mi, me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible. No se metan en lo que no les importa. O les ira muy mal.

Luego de decir esas palabras se voltea y se va, dejándonos allí sin poder decir nada. Y con algo muy claro, esto seria mas difícil a partir de ahora.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hola queridos lectores**

**Dejen Reviews eso me hace feliz**

**Y me hace actualizar antes**

**Solo pido un reviews si les gusta**

**O si no les gusta**

**O si cometí un error**

**O cualquier cosa**

**Pero dejen un reviews**

**Besos a todos**


	6. Intriga

**Isabella POV**

Luego de recibir esa llamada fue como si todo lo que había formado para olvidar eso, fuera en vano. Mas al darme cuenta que ellos ya tenían fuertes sospechas; aunque estaba segura que no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que paso ese día.

Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que se enteraran eso seria exponerme a todos los alumnos, que aunque sabían parte no lo sabían completamente. Nadie sabia que fue lo que paso en realidad, y si por mi fuera me llevaría este secreto a mi tumba.

O a la tumba de otros. Por que si seguían tratando de encontrar algo mas, serán ellos los que podrían tener un accidente.

Quizás pueden decir que estoy siendo muy frívola, pero esa fue la única marca que quedo luego del accidente. La frialdad, el odio y sobretodo el dolor.

Aunque antes de eso recuerdo levemente como las sonrisas me salían sin esfuerzo alguno. Recuerdos felices que me recordaban el dicho "la calma antes de la tormenta".

Flash Back

-Jajaja no me lo creo!- no podía contener las carcajada que salían sin parar.

-Si entonces viene Bill y me dice soy un cerdo jaja si supiera jaja- me decía Jacob. Sonriendo con alegría y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Pobre Bill con un hijo como tu, es mejor no tener- regalándole una sonrisa y parpadeando múltiple veces para hacerlo reír.

-gracias por el apoyo, con amigos así no necesito enemigos.- fingiendo estar enojado aunque no duro mucho antes de soltarse a carcajada.

Y así paso toda la tarde en compañía de Jacob, entre bromas y conflictos.

Fin Flash Back 

En aquel tiempo era amiga de Jacob, amistad que se rompió meses después del accidente, cosa que jamás me intereso lo suficiente como para sentirme mas dolida de lo que estaba. Aunque me sentí mas sola que antes, pero eso creo que en vez de debilitarme me fortaleció. Me volvió mas fuerte.

Hizo que me encontrara en el instituto apoyada en la puerta de entrada, analizando a todos el que me rodeara, tantos a mis supuestas amigas como a alumnos normales, para ver si todo estaba controlado. Todo seguía igual que siempre hasta que llego el volvo de los Cullen a fastidiar mi paz. Aunque Esta vez en su estacionamiento esperaba unos lindos vidrios dispuesto a espichar sus ruedas, un ligero aviso de lo que les pasara si seguían metiéndose en donde no lo llaman.

Se destruirían igual que los cauchos; serian espichados. Sin darme cuenta sonrío discretamente al imaginarme eso.

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando veo como el carro paso de alto su puesto de siempre, para dirigirse a uno totalmente lejano a mi sorpresita. Ellos al bajarse lo primero que hicieron fue ver en mi dirección, y aunque me podría equivocar veo burla en sus ojos lo que hace que entre furiosa, y me dirija a zancadas a mi siguientes clases.

En mis pensamientos no entraba lo que estaba hablando el profesor, solo estaba pensando en como demonios supieron lo de mi trampa.

-Isabella responde estas un poco distraída- me dice Jessica mientras acomodaba su rubia teñida cabellera- ¿estas bien?

-Si- dije lo mas indiferente que podía, mientras echaba una mirada hacia la mesa en la que se sentaba el tal Jasper. MI mente trabajaba a mil tratando de pensar en como darle un aviso, aunque esta vez ya no seria tan sutil. Mi paciencia se estaba acabando y eso era malo…para los Cullen.

Mientras pensaba me olvide completamente que tenia a la chica mas cotilla y fastidiosa de mundo sentada a mi lado; que trataba de sacar lo que me pasaba.

Cuando me harte de todo ese ruido sin importarme que el profesor me reprendiera lo que era muy poco probable, sabiendo quien era. Me fui a lo que era el patio pero sentí que alguien me seguía por lo que me volteo pero no veo a nadie. La mayoría pensaría que podría ser que era paranoica pero yo no lo era, alguien estaba atrás mío. Y me espiaba.

Pero para eso yo tenia un plan, solo había que esperar el momento. Aunque tenia una ligera sospecha que se trataba de un Cullen, son los únicos que se atreverían a seguirme.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Jasper POV**

E estado sintiendo cada uno de las emociones de Isabella, pero casi no había diferencia, ella todos los días siente lo mismos.

Odio y dolor. Emociones que un simple humano no podía sobrellevar pero que ella llevaba todos los días y seguía con esa mascara de indiferencia sin problema alguno. Haciendo que nadie supiera lo que le pasaba. Me pregunto como fue que mi hermano se enamoro de alguien tan….tan frívola.

Pero fue diferente desde que llegamos sentí un nuevo sentimiento.

Malicia.

Y tenia razón, porque si no fuera porque Alice tuvo una visión cuando nos íbamos a estacionar, el volvo de mi hermano seria destruido. Ella nos estaba advirtiendo; nos amenazaba.

Luego sentí como todos sus sentimientos de malicia cambiaban a rabia y curiosidad. Y entraba a el instituto enojada. Pero luego al entrar a mi clase que compartía con ella, sus emociones habían vuelto a malicia. Pero llego un punto en que lo único que pude sentir de ella era malicia y un sentimiento de venganza muy fuerte; que me arrastraba y asustaba.

Por eso al verla salir del salón no dude en seguirla y llamar a mis hermanos, que en segundos estaban a mi lado. Preguntándome que era lo que ocurría. Pero no me dio tiempo al sentir como Isabella detenía su caminar.

En segundos fue como si algo me empujara a acercarme, sentí ese mismo sentimiento empujar a mis hermanos. Lo que nos impulso a dar unos pasos antes de detenernos, aunque queríamos seguir avanzando. Nos echamos una mirada hasta correr en dirección opuesta. Cuando ya no sentimos la corriente fue que pudimos pensar completamente otra vez.

Eso no era normal. Te absorbía y solo podías pensar en obedecer. Seguiríamos analizando la situación pero nos dimos cuenta que ya era la hora de comer y si faltábamos; ella se iba a dar cuenta de quienes eran los que la seguían.

Con nuestros pensamientos descolocados caminamos a la cafetería. Pero solo un pensamiento tenia en mi mente.

_Como demonios hizo eso Isabella, por que esto seguro que fue ella. ¿Qué mas no sabemos?_

Veo como mi hermano al leer mis pensamientos asiente lo mas discreto que puede. Y se que el tanto mi familia pensábamos lo mismo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Tercera persona POV**

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que los Cullen no fueron los únicos que estaban hay; había alguien mas quien también vigilaba a Isabella y que también sintió ese extraño empujón pero el ya tenia practica en ello.

No era la primera vez que la espiaba y tampoco la ultima.

Porque el ya tenia tiempo viendo a Isabella, la que alguna vez fue su amiga y que ahora era una completa extraña para todo aquel que la conoció antes del 13 de Abril del 2001.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Gracia a todo aquel que me dejo un Reviews**

**Me emociono tanto **

**Por eso les dedico este capitulo**

**Bueno ya saben la fecha ahora solo hay que esperar a ver que paso y que pasara.**

**Pero si quieren verlo rápido**

**Dejen Reviews y actualizare esta misma semana con mas pistas.**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola lectores hoy será un capitulo diferente a todos, tendrán fragmentos de cada integrante de los Cullen, y al final una nueva pista de lo sucedió les daré. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Esme POV**

Es gracioso pensar que por una humana todos mis hijos se comportaran como detectives, se que todo esto es muy importante para mi también lo era. Mi hijo Edward había encontrado a su compañera luego de siglos solo; lo que me hacia inmensamente feliz aunque me preocupaba que esto no saliera bien.

Soy madre de 5 vampiros que en este momento entraron a la casa como si hubieran visto un fantasma, un esposo que iba detrás de ellos con cara de angustia y en lo único que pude pensar es que Isabella estaba atrás de esto.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Carlisle POV**

Me encontraba trabajando cuando siento la esencia de mis hijos muy cerca; solo era cuestión de segundos antes de que entraran y tenia totalmente razón al verlos atravesar las puertas con mi secretaria atrás queriendo impedirles que entren. Estaba a punto de regañarlos cuando veo sus caras de preocupación.

_¿Es importante? _

Se que Edward lee mi pensamiento cuando asintiente con la cabeza disimuladamente; suspiro al parecer habría reunión familiar.

Todo el camino hacia a la casa fue en total silencio lo que me preocupo. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para alterar a mis hijos de este modo?.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Emmett POV**

Al principio era divertido fastidiar a m hermano de que era un sometido por una humana ¡pero por dios! Nunca había pensando de que esto pudiera llegar a ser algo tan peligroso como ahora todos estábamos seguros que era.

Como paso de bromas a una discusión que definirá nuestro siguiente movimiento. Todo esto era un fastidio solo había que suavizarle un poco el corazón y listo. Será necesario Cloro o algo?

Ya se bañamos a Edward en suavizantes y luego lo obligamos a abrazar a Isabella (cosa que seguro hará gustoso) y ya está listo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Rosalie POV**

Tonta y maldita humana ¿cómo podía causar tantos problemas?.

¡Como la odio! Y también odio a mi hermanito por enamorarse de esa humana, sino no estuviéramos metidos de frente a esto. Quizás lo que deberíamos de hacer era matar a el problema; pero por el gruñido de Edward no seria tan fácil además que contaba con el apoyo de toda la familia, aunque Jasper estaba de acuerdo conmigo pero apoyaría a Alice sobre todo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Alice POV**

Era sumamente molesto estar completamente ciega, antes solo estaba borroso pero lo que ahora veía era una absoluta negrura. Lo ultimo que pude ver fue que estábamos todos en la sala discutiendo, luego se abría la puerta y todo era negro.

Los nervios los tenia totalmente alertas a cualquier cosa, aunque fuera solo un suspiro. Jasper se notaba preocupado a mi lado, por todos las emociones que de seguro él percibía de mi.

Pero como no estar preocupada si lo que en un momento pensé que seria maravilloso, era un total desastre. Se suponía que Isabella seria mi hermana y esposa de Edward… una mas de la familia. Pero ahora dudaba de eso.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Jasper POV**

Los sentimientos de cada uno eran variados, confundiéndome y exasperándome me mantenía calmado solo por el pequeño cuerpo de mi esposa a mi lado; aunque lo que quería era eliminar a Isabella para evitarnos problemas.

Lo que me era imposible por mi Alice, y por todo lo que quería a mi hermano sabia que estaba enamorado de Isabella pero también sabia que había una posibilidad en un millón de que esto funcionara.

Solo había una pequeña posibilidad que descubrí al vigilar a Isabella. Ella sentía amor hacia mi hermano pero era casi inasistente con todo el odio y dolor acumulado en ella. Se lo había comentado a la familia dándole esperanza a Edward, aunque fuera pequeña.

Ahora lo único que teníamos que hacer era tener esperanza a que todo saliera bien. Solo había que esperar.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Edward POV**

Podía oír cada pensamiento de mi familia lo que me estaba volviendo loco, no me permitía pensar. Mas aun cuando entramos a la sala y era hora de comenzar a discutir, todos tenían opiniones diferentes y no solo lo pensaban …lo decían a la vez.

-Cállense- exploto Esme, lo que nos dejo en total silencio- ¡Perfecto! Ahora me dirán que es lo que pasa.

-Pasa! que todo esta mal.. la zorra esa lo único que causa es problemas.

-No se te ocurra volverla a llamar a si!- le gruño estaba a punto de lanzarme encima pero Emmett se interpuso en el camino. Pero la verdad ya no me importaba si tuviera que pelear con el, si con ello le puedo arrancar la cabeza a Rosalie. Había llegado a mi limite pero al mismo tiempo me tenia que contener.

Todos estábamos alterados, pero sabíamos que no llegaríamos a nada peleando. Le contamos a mis padres que fue lo que paso en el instituto con lujo de detalles. Tratamos de analizar como era posible que una simple humana tuviera desarrollado tanto su poder.

Sabíamos que Alice también había tenido mas o menos desarrollado su poder cuando era humana, pero sus poderes eran sorprendentes. Estábamos tomando esa posibilidad pero en un segundo la sala quedo en total silencio; al oler el asqueroso olor que se acercaba a la casa.

Licántropo.

Toda la casa estaba rodeada del mismo olor al parecer el había escuchado toda nuestra platica, mientras rodeaba la casa. Cuando lo vimos entrar por la puerta, observamos que se trataba de un joven de 16 años musculoso como se suponía eran al ya tener su cambio completo. Tenia una expresión seria y tenia los ojos puestos en cada uno de nosotros.

-Ella no nació con ese poder si es lo que piensan; su cerebro lo desarrollo por el accidente- nos dice sin pestañar ni un segundo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Fui su mejor amigo hace tiempo, y siempre tengo un ojo en ella. Ella sufrió mucho y como auto-defensa desarrollo esa habilidad.

-¿sabes como funciona?

-Bueno es raro; te absorbe hasta que la obedezca es sumamente fuerte como vieron, solo hemos resistido por nuestra voluntad mental inhumano. Si no lo mas probable es que cayeras en su trampa.

-¿trampa? ¿Ella sabia que estábamos hay? Eso es imposible fuimos muy silenciosos- Cuestiono Jasper.

-Ella tiene un sexto sentido para saber si esta sola o alguien la sigue. Ya que luego de que fuera seguida por los malditos esos y…-se quedo callado mirándonos aterrados.

Acabábamos de descubrir algo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que paso luego de eso?

-Nada importante- dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero yo estaba hay y no lo dejaría partir sin saber que fue lo que paso.

-¿Qué paso ese día?- fui directo al grano; estábamos completamente impacientes y se lo damos a entender al muchacho rodeándolo.

-No les incumbe, además solo les vine a decir que aléjense de Isabella. No les conviene ella es peligrosa y dudo que se pueda salvar- mirándome- se que la amas pero ella ya olvido que es amar.

-NO! Ella no lo a olvidado solo lo enterró en el fondo. Ella lo quiere solo que…

-Esta hundida- finalizo la oración de Alice.- ¿cómo saben ustedes que ella te quiere?

Todos mirábamos a Jasper lo que él noto.

-Ahh ya entiendo, miren quizás tienen posibilidades pero son mínimas… inexistentes.

-Lo se pero lo intentare.-digo convencido.

-Lo intentaremos- me rodio mi familia con sonrisas de apoyo.- Y lo lograremos.

El muchacho se quedo en silencio un rato antes de dirigirse a la puerta para marcharse; pero antes de cruzarla nos voltea a ver un minuto.

-Isabella sufrió mucho eso no lo duden, se alejo de todos… y bueno dejo de ser mi amiga- por su mente pasaba imagines de ellos de jóvenes, lastima que nunca del accidente- pero eso no incumbe en amenazarte si les haces algo. ¿Entendiste?

-S-Si- genial ahora además tengo un chucho amenazándome como si fuera su hermana.

-Ah recuerda Jacob Black no estuvo jamás aquí- supongo que eso fue una broma; al verlo guiñar un ojo se que no era tan malo después de todo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Hola**

**Se que es extraño**

**Pero me canse de que en casi todas las historia tenga a Jacob de perro tras su hueso (bella) por eso pensé en dejarlo solo en amistad, ya suficiente problemas tienen los Cullen como para uno mas.**

**Please dejen Reviews es lo único que pido, eso me da ánimos de escribir -.-**

**Agradezco a quien a añadido esta historia a su favoritas.**

**Besos a todas**

**PD: actualizo entre domingo-martes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

Desde que el tal Jacob vino, no nos detuvimos ni un segundo en tratar de buscar sobre Isabella, cada uno puso de su parte Alice trataba de ver algo que nos ayudara, Jasper a hablado con sus "famosos" contactos, Rosalie a persuadido a los guardias a dejarnos pasar para recolectar información, Emmett no tardaba mucho en ahuyentarlos, mis padres hablaban con algunos del pueblo o industrias de periódicos para ver si sabían algo; y yo tenia una jaqueca por leer todos los pensamientos.

Todo empeoraba mientras pasaba el tiempo, Isabella nos hacia la vida imposible y casi no podíamos pisar una industria sin que nos echaran. Ella les había avisado que iríamos.

El tiempo en el colegio era fatal, todos nos ignoraban o murmuraban a nuestras espaldas cada días las amenazas que nos recibían eran peor. Ya no era solo espichar nuestro caucho, mi volvo fue destruido y el jeep de Emmett fue pintado de color de la sangre; en nuestros asientos siempre había un cuchillo y demás cosas.

Pero lo peor fue el ver llegar a mi papa esa tarde, sabia que ella nos quería ahuyentar pero a tal extremo de demandar a mi padre de asesinato ¿era para tanto?. En este momento fue que tuve que abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que Isabella estaba demasiado destruida como para poder sanarla. Al parecer Jacob tenia razón; era hora de rendirse de una vez.

Me deje caer frente a toda mi familia. Sin esperanza.

Sabia que cada uno me quería dar su apoyo, sabiendo como debería sentirme pero no tienen ni idea; sentía como si todo fuera mi culpa. Todo el peso caía en mis hombros.

-Hijo no fue tu culpa solo….- trataba de razonar mi padre; lo que no estaba funcionando en absoluto.

3 meses después

Todo siguió su curso, los días dieron paso a semanas y eso a meses; dejamos de investigar lo que hizo que todo se calmara, aunque luego de la demanda nada era estable para mi padre los pacientes huían de el. Y todo el pueblo nos insultaba o ignoraba y solo cuando llego ese día fue que todo cambio.

Desde que amaneció tuve un presentimiento de que algo pasaría y lo confirme cuando se oyó un auto acercarse; todos bajamos enseguida ¿quién viene hacia acá un sábado? Pero la respuesta me llego al oler esa fragancia que me volvía loco.

Isabella estaba bajándose de su carro cuando abro la puerta de la casa, su mirada me tras paso completamente y todo pensamiento coherente desapareció al verla caminar hacia mi con ese suave movimiento de sus caderas. Pero algo me distrajo atrás de ella se encontraba el tal Jacob con expresión seria, al tenerlos frente a mi me paralice.

Aunque a Isabella no pareció impórtale ya que me paso por al lado, me volteo al verla en la sala examinando a mi familia. Luego sentí como si algo me empujara a salir corriendo, todos lo sentíamos…

-Isabella ¡Basta!- grito Jacob; al segundo la sensación se había ido y solo mirábamos a Isabella.

Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre pero ahora tenia un aura rara rodeándola, su mirada solo demostraba furia y intenso odio hacia nosotros lo que me causo un dolor fulminante.

En la sala solo quedo un silencio abrumador e incomodo aunque Jasper quería calmar la situación le era imposible.

-Bueno venimos a aquí para acabar todo esto de una buena vez- nos dijo Jacob por un momento pensé que estaba enojado con nosotros pero al ver su mirada en ella supe que no era así.- es momento para asumir que seria una tontería estar en esta situación…

-¡Ellos fueron los que se metieron en mi vida! – nos grito Isabella.

-Mi hermano te ama ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- le grita Alice y juro que si fuera humano me hubiese sonrojado pero a mi bella parece que esa afirmación le daba igual.

-¿Y que? Es mi vida al fin de cuentas me da igual que un maldito vampiro este enamorado mío ¡que se joda!

Esto nos dejo helados a todos ella sabia que éramos o ¿siempre lo supo?. Jacob no parecía nada sorprendido que ella supiera, y me bloqueaba sus pensamientos.

-¿Como? ¿Cuando?- trataba de formular una pregunta coherente pero mi mente estaba hecha un asco.

-¿qué como lo se? Pobrecitos se tendrán que quedar con la duda- dice con maldad pura- no vinimos para eso ¿verdad Jacob?

-No aunque también deberías decirl..

-JA igual de iluso pero mejor acabemos con esto. Es una perdida de tiempo.- e ignorándonos paso a sentarse en el sofá.- la cosa es simple ¡dejen en paz mi vida! Y yo dejare la suya. No entiendo esta absurda reunión ya deje de hacerles algo y ustedes ya no tratan de saber nada ¿no? Entonces por que estoy aquí.

-Eh nosotros no sabemos nada, nos sorprende verte aquí- a la defensiva Rosalie; lo que era verdad era no saber en que consistía todo esto por lo que miramos a Jacob.

-Fácil.. él te ama -señalándome- estas perdiendo una oportunidad por tu estupidos resentimiento a esa raza ¡ni yo los odio tanto!...tienes que superarlo bella, antes de que lo pierdas.

Ella solo se limito a mirarlo antes de levantarse tratando de irse cosa que no le dejó hacer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Isabella POV**

Me encontraba en mi casa relajada, estos 3 meses han sido de los mejores ya a los nuevos esos los había dominado luego de que me hicieran la vida un asco. Solo tuve que hacer una falsa acusación a su "querido" padre y listo.

Lo único que me afecto fue la mirada en sus ojos eran tristes cada vez que me miraba, sabia bien que le dolió lo que hice pero se fue lo correcto. Ellos no deben meterse en mi vida porque ¡los odio, odio a todos! Todo mi vida era una mierda solo quería…

Me sobresaltó al ver a Jacob delante de mi ventana, luego de tanto tiempo sin verle solo me quedo en silencio mirándolo. Raciono cuando el da un paso hacia mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le grito histérica ya lo había olvidado por que tenia que aparecer- no tienes ningún derecho a entrar en mi cuarto de ese modo ¡fuera!

Luego de tener un arranque infantil y lanzarle cosas que esquivo sin esfuerzo.

-Tiempo sin verte estas mas hermosa.

-Viniste a halagarme no lo necesito, si es todo largo Black.

-No, vine a hablar de los viejos tiempos te acuerdas cuando jugábamos a hacer castillos con lodo o cuando…

Estaba incrédula como es capaz de ser tan estupido, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para que lo sacaran de mi casa en este instante. El desgraciado estaba totalmente estirado en MI cama contando tonterías de hace años. Al ver que no se iría de hay sin importar cuanto lo insultara o lanzara cosas, estaba a punto de ser yo la que se fuera, por lo que me dirijo a la puerta pero una frase llamo mi atención.

-Los Cullen te quieren – al ver que me detuve continuo- o mejor dicho EDWARD te quiere. Deberías…

-no te importa lo que debo hacer ¿si?

-Fuiste mi amiga no dejare que esa persona maravillosa que conocí, siga comportándose como una zorra sin corazón.

-Entonces cierra los ojos- cansada abro la puerta pero antes de siquiera poder asomarme estaba montada en los hombros de Jacob y de camino al cacharro suyo.

Grite y lo golpeé mil veces pero lo único que logre fue que mis manos me dolieran. Manejo por un sendero en el bosque hasta que quedo a la vista una hermosa casa blanca. Los Cullen.

Supe lo que quería hacer mi ex amigo pero no lo lograría.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**HOLA**

**Se que es corto**

**Pero solo es un enlace con el próximo capitulo**

**Ya sabrán la verdad!**

**Solo déjenme reviews**

**Una pregunta quieren un "EDWARD POV" o "ISABELLA POV" o cualquiera familiar de los Cullen solo díganme.**

**besos**


	9. Periódicos

**Isabella POV**

Sentía todas las miradas posadas en mi cosa que me estaba volviendo loca, todos mis instintos humanos estaban alertas lo que era ridículo ya que si ellos me querían atacar lo harían en un segundo. No había duda de eso, aunque una parte dentro de mi sabia que ellos no me atacarían; pero no me podía confiar ni hoy ni nunca.

No permití que ellos supieran lo que estaba pensando; através de los años pude crear una mascara de indiferencia e frialdad indestructible aunque con breves momentos de debilidad imperceptible para el ojo humano…

Con echar un vistazo a Jacob se que el espera que comenzara a hablar, pero ni piense que una palabra saldrá de mi boca. Él lo sabia y por eso comenzó a contar ¡algo que no le incumbe!.

-¿han leído o visto un periódico de Abril del 2001?

¡Oh no! En cuanto lo veo cruzar la sala directo hacia el carro estuve a punto de salir corriendo, pero lo peor no fue eso era tenerlo al frente con un bolso y sacar de hay un pequeño papel de periódico; en ese momento lo comprendí no solo quería que "contara" la historia si no que se lo mostraría con encabezados del periódico que yo pensé haber desaparecido.

Lo odie mas que nunca.

Sostuve mi respiración al verlo desdoblar el maldito papelito y pasárselo a Alice quien lo leyó en voz alta.

_**13 de Abril del 2001.**_

_**Según nuestros informantes nos han dicho, Isabella Swan hija del empresario europeo Charlie quienes viven en Forks a recibido avisos alarmantes de un personaje desconocido; Fuentes cercanas nos dicen que tales avisos son totalmente escalofriantes y sádicos, esto a causado temor en su padre quien contacto con oficiales de mas alto rango para la seguridad de su hija.**_

_**Solo esperemos que todo esto sea una mala broma de adolescentes...**_

Esas palabras escritas en un papel desgatado por los años, no dejaron de afectarme sin importar cuan "fuerte" me e vuelto. Recordar como todo comenzó era escalofriante y por supuesto recuerdo sus avisos; en especial uno…

Flash Back

Mi padre estaba completamente irracional y paranoico, mi tiempo en casa era absolutamente todo el día; las clases ahora la tenia con profesor particular además se me tenia prohibido salir de mi casa ni al jardín se me estaba permitido y lo peor era que siempre tenia a dos gorilas a mis espaldas.

Mis pocas horas de diversión eran cuando mi amigo Jake venia a visitarme lo que no era muy a menudo para mi desgracia, por miedo a que el causante de esto le hiciera algo a él.

Últimamente e visto que a cambiado mucho lo que me sorprendió, en cuanto lo vi hace una semana su cuerpo había desarrollado ¡músculos! Haciéndolo increíblemente atractivo. También estaba mas serio y cauteloso al estar al lado mío lo que a veces me entristecía y me enojaba con el.

Pero todos estos pensamientos se me olvidaron al entrar a mi habitación, mi grito se escucho en toda la casa y en segundos estaba rodeada de mis guardaespaldas quienes me sacaron de la habitación pero eso no me borraría las imágenes que venían a mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras ellos llamaban a mi padre.

Mi mascota….mi perrita linda…Zafira estaba muerta y su sangre manchaba mi pared; las cuales antes rosadas estaban adornadas con palabras que marcarían mi vida.

_Morir no dolerá tanto como lo que tengo planeado. _

_Linda._

Cuando llego mi padre con oficiales yo seguía en trance, no preste atención en lo que decían solo llore por lo que me tuviera preparado el destino.

Fin Flash Back

A pesar de estar internada en mis pensamientos también había escuchado las palabras de Jacob describiendo algunos avisos. También sentía las mirada de los Cullen en especial la de Edward fijas en mi por eso a pesar de el dolor que este tema me causara no mostré ninguna debilidad, mantuve esa mascara que tanto tiempo me logro levantar.

Luego de ese articulo habían muchos mas pero a ninguno le preste suficiente atención hasta que llego el del día…

_**21 de Abril del 2001**_

_**Nos han informado que el caso de acoso de personaje no identificado hacia la joven Swan se a salido completamente de control al secuestrarla; se han hecho revisar el lugar del suceso sin encontrar ninguna pista para dar con la joven.**_

_**Un escuadrón de búsqueda a merodeado la zona sin éxito alguno, lo que hace que nos hagamos preguntas ¿podremos encontrarla? ¿viva?.**_

_**Con angustia esperaremos que todo esto termine bien... **_

Jacob seguía pasando periódicos luego de eso, días en los que buscaban y no había recompensa solo era tiempo en el que yo sufría.

Flash Back

Los últimos días son un total asco podría estar feliz al no recibir mas amenazas pero sentía que algo me veía..todo el tiempo. Quizás este paranoica pero estaba segura que mas de una ocasión tenia a alguien asechándome.

La seguridad ha bajado un poco por la falta de problemas, pero mis sentidos estaban mas prendidos que nunca. Hoy era el único día en el que no sentía que algo me vigilaba por lo que distraje mi mente leyendo "Cumbres borrosas" recién regalado por mi padre mientras escuchaba música para relajarme.

Al estar horas leyendo sin pararme en ningún momento hizo que se me durmieran las piernas; decidida voy a la cocina tenia la costumbre de tomar un vaso de leche antes de dormir…no me di cuenta que no había nadie en mi puerta.

Ni alrededor de la casa, mas bien no había sonido de vida en casa y todo estaba en penumbras…hasta que llegue a la sala.

Grito sin poder evitarlo presa de la histeria; comienzo a correr en cualquier dirección con mis ojos nublados por lagrimas, allí estaban todos mi guardias en el piso. Muertos. Con sangre rodeándolos y sin ninguna posibilidad de estar vivos, pero lo peor eran sus caras de terror por el monstruo que hizo eso.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerzas dentro de mi cuerpo tratando de huir, lo que sabia era inútil mas cuando veo una sombra al frente mío. Me congelo del miedo, vi como el se acercaba hacia mi como puso un paño alrededor de mi nariz y boca sin poder hacer nada hasta que todo quedo en oscuras….

Pero todavía así veo a esos ojos rojos como la sangre misma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Al despertar :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi cabeza dolía y mi cuerpo estaba adolorido no sabia la razón lo que me preocupaba de sobremanera; fue hay cuando los recuerdos me vinieron de golpe. Sangre…guardias muertos y oscuridad. Asustada abro los ojos y me levanto de donde sea que este; el cuarto era pequeño contaba solo con una cama y un pequeño armario, también tenia dos puertas a las que corro enseguida.

Una era un baño y la otra estaba completamente cerrada, trate de buscar otra salida como ventanas o cualquier cosa pero nada; estaba atrapada. Me tiro al piso tratando de mantenerme fuerte pero ¡que podía hacer! Estaba secuestrada por un loco sádico que en cualquier momento podría matarme.

Fue hay cuando estaba echa un ovillo que me di cuenta ¡ya no tenia mi ropa! Tenia puesto solo un camisón que casi no cubría nada ¡hasta esta no era mi ropa interior! Ahora si estaba aterrada y sabia con certeza lo que iba a pasar conmigo…

Fin Flash Back

- BELLA!

Mi cuerpo era fuertemente movido por Jacob y estaba rodeado de los Cullen, supongo que mi mascara no pudo soportar mas; lo que era comprensible por tales recuerdos. Los examino a todos y me sorprendo al comprobar sus caras preocupadas. Y mas al ver a mi lado a Edward quien se veía terriblemente agobiado como si lo que yo sentía le doliera a el. Quizás fue por el que tome la decisión de contarles todo o por ver en todos ellos a una familia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Edward POV**

Verla hay totalmente indefensa por lo que supongo es un recuerdo para nada agradable, las muecas en su cara eran de puro terror y desolación; quería abrazarla y que así olvidara todo lo malo que hubiera pasado. Verla hay sin reaccionar me preocupaba solo cuando la vi enfocarnos es que calme, fue como respirar luego de estar ahogándose, era tanto el alivio que me sorprendió al oírla hablar.

-Los periódicos cuentan la verdad limitada ¿no? Tienen razón pero no muestran el terror que uno siente al ver una nueva amenaza o cuando te secuestran y te utilizan para el beneficio de TU raza- su mirada me traspasa completamente vi tanto dolor y soledad que me deje caer en frente de ella, maldiciendo al vampiro que le hizo daño.- sabes como se siente despertar a la merced de un monstruo que quiere tu sangre y cuerpo; que nunca le importo si por accidente moría en el proceso. No lo saben ¿verdad? Porque son VAMPIROS jaja bebemos sangre inocente y matamos sin piedad ¡SON UNA MIERDA!

Dolía oír cada palabra que salía de su boca; dolía ver sus ojos que brillaban de odio.

-Pero por que no seguimos leyendo- se levanto dirigiéndose hacia en morral de Jacob, al rato saca uno al que miraba fijamente formándose en su cara una expresión de sufrimiento, que no duro mucho antes de ser remplazada por indiferencia- Tomen!

Instintivamente llego a su lado agarrando el papel pero al rosar mi mano con la suya una corriente traspasa todo mi cuerpo. Para distraerme veo el papel comenzando a leer.

_**7 de Junio del 2001**_

_**El caso de secuestro todavía esta en proceso, los oficiales a mando de esta organización piensa que el convicto es profesional en esto, ya que al no dejar pista en ningún lado se le dificultad como encontrar a la joven Isabella Swan. **_

_**Luego de hacer una autopsia de los guardias muertos que protegían a la Swan, se descubrió que el ataque fue sumamente rápido e inesperado, pero lo que todos nos cuestionamos es ¿qué paso con su sangre? Ya que ellos estaban sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo. Lo que es preocupante. Solo esperemos que todavía no sea muy tarde.**_

-Ya para ese tiempo no tenia ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir, deseaba morir lo mas rápido posible y listo- su voz destilaba dolor y un vacío se formo en mi corazón al pesarla derrotada, su mirada estaba vacía puesta en un punto lejano antes de mirarnos y pasarme otro papel.

_**15 de Junio del 2001**_

_**El tiempo a pasado por lo que todos nos preguntamos si ¿encontraremos a la joven muerta? Muchos confirman que es lo mas probable por que no hay duda que el secuestrador sea una asesino despiadado al encontrar un antiguo hospedaje con sangre de la joven Swan pero sin rastro de cuerpo.**_

_**Perros búsqueda han merodeado alrededor por cuerpo enterrado pero nada a aparecido….**_

-Ese día casi nos encuentran pero el maldito supo que iban una hora antes, por un momento pensé que me dejaría hay pero solo fue una esperanza mas destrozada, aunque no la peor.- se volteo a verme con una mirada que trataba de transmitirme algo, sus manos se dirigen a su vientre casi por reflejo hay es que entiendo todo.

-¡tenias un bebe!- grito lo que provoco que toda mi familia y Jacob me viera con asombro, aunque no le pare solo miraba a Isabella y mi corazón muerto hace años sintió un dolor desgarrador producto del sufrimiento de mi bella.

Caí al piso llorando… sin lagrimas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Jasper POV**

-¡tenias un bebe!

Fue una sola frase que causo completo caos en el salón; mi hermano Edward cayo al piso preso de un dolor sin igual, pero hubo quizás un solo sentimiento que de verdad me sorprendió el de Rosalie. Un instinto maternal creció en su interior extremadamente fuerte, junto con furia por todo lo ocurrido.

También siento los diversos sentimientos de mi familia. Dolor , ira, pesar, odio pero sobre todo amor hacia la que hace meses pensé la mujer mas fría y manipuladora del mundo. Quien al ahora tenerla frente a mi solo era una joven con corazón destrozado.

Quizás fue sentir todas las emociones de la sala lo que me hizo dar unos pasos y rodear con mis brazos a Isabella o quizás fue que mientras oía su historia mi muerto corazón pensaba en el sufrimiento de una hermana. Porque por muy tonto que pareciera ya yo la apreciaba como hermana.

El abrazo duro poco solo minutos antes de que ella se separara de mi; mirando a mi hermano con un sentimiento creciendo en su pecho.

Amor.

-Creo que el también necesita un abrazo- digo con una sonrisa.

Vaciló antes de acercarse y abrazarlo.

Era momento de dejarlos un rato a solas antes de seguir el resto del relato. Con un gesto señalo la puerta lo que mi familia comprende. Estando afuera pudimos lo gracioso de la situación ¡Isabella consolaba a Edward en vez de al revés!.

Suelto una pequeña risita y envuelvo con mis brazos a esa pequeña figurita que amaba mas que a todo quien me brindo amor y una familia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hola espero haber complacido a todos; gracias por todos los Reviews de capitulo anterior me hizo tan feliz**

**Falta todavía una parte ¿cómo salio de ese infierno? No se preguntan?**

**Jaja lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo si dejan Reviews **

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Isabella POV**

Hacia tiempo que había dejado de llorar y mi corazón parado de sufrir en cada momento pero ahora con todos los recuerdos saliendo a flote y abrazando a Edward quien era la pura muestra de dolor aunque fuera ajeno a ello..físicamente. Yo sabia que me quería quizás me amaba lo pude ver en cada mirada que me dedicaba en el instituto o cuando pensaba que estaba dormida y me iba a visitar. Pero YO mas que nadie sabia que me era imposible amar a este ser a pesar de ser caballeroso y tierno; mi corazón solo latía por torturarme día a día y cuando se decidiera a dejar de latir, NO será por convertirme en un vampiro. Me era súper ilógico que luego de pasar parte de mi vida odiando a esa raza y ahora comenzaba a….no yo no lo AMO eso ¡jamás!. Sin importar que me sintiera enormemente cómoda en sus brazos.

Pero eso no evito que cuando el volteara a verme y acercara su cara a mi me quedara hipnotizada. Solo fue cuando quedaban milímetros para unir nuestros labios que la puerta se abrió dando paso a la familia Cullen y a Jacob quien tenia una sonrisa al ver nuestra aproximada; mis brazos se separaron de Edward como si me quemara y lo que años no había invadido mi cara en este momento la adornaba…estaba segura de que en este momento parecía un árbol de navidad. El silencio fue roto por la riza atronadora de Emmett y las pequeñas risitas de los demás pero antes de voltear mi cara y fulminarlos, Edward había tomado mi mentón mirando mi sonrojo con ¿ternura?. Era una situación súper incomoda y YO me prometí jamás volver a mostrar debilidad, era hora de volver con mi mascara y terminar todo esto de una vez por todas.

Con pesar me distancie tanto física como mentalmente de Edward, pude vislumbrar dolor en sus ojos pero aun así continúe con mi andar hacia la mochila, ya solo quedaba un solo periódico qué encabezaba toda una pagina.

_**24 de Junio del 2001**_

_**Luego de búsquedas incansables ¡Por fin vemos los frutos! La señorita Isabella en este momento se encuentra recuperándose internada en el hospital; según se nos a informado un grupo de jóvenes quienes se unieron al grupo de rescate encontraron la joven en deplorable, no se sabe que ocurrió exactamente ya que los jóvenes han renegado decir algo. Pero gracias a un enfermero que nos pudo ofrecer un análisis del estado de Isabella hemos descubierto que la joven tiene tanto daño externo como interno y médicos temen que al despertar de su inconciencia tengo daños emocionales irreversibles por lo que necesitara ayuda profesional…**_

Sabia que no era la única que los recuerdos le atormentaban la cabeza; Jacob tenia la mirada perdida en el infinito y la sala estaba silenciosa quería que cayera un trueno o algo rompiera este aterrador silencio pero eso no pasaría por lo que con pesar relate ese recuerdo que rondaba mi cabeza.

Flash Back

La alcoba donde me encontraba era mi infierno personal cuantas veces no había deseado morir y salir de aquí pero alguien allá arriba debe odiarme mucho; la tortura que vivía cada día era como si me desgarraban brutalmente una y otra vez, cada día me sentía mas cansada por la escasa sangre que pasaba por mi sistema ya que la mayoría era succionada por mi carcelero además mi cuerpo estaba adolorido por los golpes y violaciones. Mis movimientos eran escasos para ahorrarme el dolor por lo que me encontraba tirada en el piso donde el me había arrojado antes de dejarme; mis ojos se posaron en la puerta a mi derecha en la espera de que por ahí apareciera mi captor al oír una serie de sonidos de afuera. Pero al oír gruñidos sentí miedo y escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo, se oían golpes y como se rompían cosas pero fue cuando se abrió la puerta con un golpe es que el terror invadió totalmente mi cuerpo. Un gran lobo estaba en la puerta y me miraba, definitivamente mi vida no podía ser mejor cuando atrás de el vi mas lobos…seria comida de lobo.

Trate de pegarme a la pared pero estaba inmóvil no se con exactitud cuanto tiempo mire a ese lobo que me resultaba un poco familiar, note como detrás de el muchos de los lobos desaparecían y el que me miraba les siguió luego de un rato; era mi momento para huir pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba sabia que era inútil moverme pero no quería ser comida de lobo o morir sola aquí. Con todo el dolor del mundo puse una mano en el piso para tratar de impulsarme pero mis músculos estaban resentidos por esos movimientos por lo que enviaron mas dolor a mi cuerpo haciéndome caer, cuando levante la mirada hay se encontraban jóvenes mirándome fijamente, no pude reconocer a la mayoría pero si a mi mejor amigo quien me miraba con dolor. Quise saber que hacían aquí pero caí en la inconciencia.

Fin Flash Back

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Jacob POV**

El articulo me había abierto ese recuerdo que pensé haber olvidado pero era mentira solo se ocultaba para pegarme con todas las fuerzas en el momento adecuado.

Flash Back

Había pasado semanas en que no podía tener ni un momento en paz, la culpa me atormentaba cada momento tenia que haber matado al maldito vampiro antes de que todo esto pasara pero se escabullía muy rápido. Pero pude haber puesto mas fuerza o nunca haberme separado de Isabella, cada hora me preguntaba si estaría bien. Pero ahora ere el momento de comprobarlo porque teníamos un rastro que estaba seguro nos llevaría hacia ella; mi manada se encantaba a corriendo atrás mío cuando mis ojos vieron una cabaña y se olía el olor de vampiro a su alrededor también se oía un leve latido solo espero que sea de mi bella; invadimos la casa encontrando a un rubio vampiro quien se puso en ataque al vernos.

No duro mucho éramos mayoría y aunque me encantaría matarlo de la forma mas dolorosa no podíamos peder tiempo, si el latido era bella podía morir en cualquier momento por lo que luego de acabar con el nos encaminamos en dirección del corazón.

Tumbe la puerta e ingrese pero la rabia me invadió hay estaba mi bella tratando de pegarse mas a la pared mirándome con miedo, era mejor que me trasformara de nuevo en Jacob pero regresar y verla intentar levantarse me rompía el corazón su cuerpo estaba golpeado y lo peor …. desnuda; tenia la esperanza de que no le hubiera pasado "eso" pero ya estaba confirmado; en su cuello había marcas de mordidas al igual que en sus muñecas pero lo peor fue cuando me volteo a ver…esos ojos que amaba estaban llenos de dolor ,y no rastro de la bella que conocía.

Cuando cayo al piso inconciente el miedo me invadió pero sentía sus latidos todavía por lo que me apresuro y la cargo; luego vendría a examinar el lugar.

Fin Flash Back

Paso semanas luego de que saliera del hospital pero jamás se recupero; por eso es que ahora estoy haciendo esto, quería a la que fue mi mejor amiga quería a mi bella. Se que los Cullen la podrían salvar del hoyo que se había metido, en especial Edward. Ya había cumplido mi parte solo faltaba que ellos lograran la forma de llegar a su corazón aunque sabia que Edward había entrado pero todavía le faltaba mucho por recorrer antes de que vean a bella.

También sabia que aunque Bella lo quisiera le costaría confiar en el.

Solo quería que los dos fueran felices aunque pareciera ilógico al estar anteriormente enamorada de ella, pero lo comprendí hace semanas estaba enamorado de la bella de 14 años, inocente y cariñosa. Podía luchar por que volviera a ser mi bella pero sabia que ni yo ni los Cullen hacíamos milagros; era imposible que fuera completamente bella siempre le quedara esos recuerdos por lo que siempre tendría a Isabella a su espalda, lo único que la familia Cullen puede hacer es regresar la mitad de lo que una vez fue ella.

O que la destruyeran mas de lo que esta.

Isabella era una muñeca rota que antes había sido la mas bella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Isabella POV**

Hace rato que nadie decía nada aunque yo no quería oír nada; ya les había contado lo que me había destrozado pero eso no significaba nada. Por lo que simplemente me levanto cojo la llave del coche de Jacob y me dirijo a la puerta; siendo detenida por Esme quien se disponía a abrazarme cosa que no permití, sabia que si ellos no quisieran no podía salir de esta casa pero eso no evita que tire mi brazo de su agarre, y corra hacia la puerta.

Solo cuando estuve en el carro es que pude tranquilizarme, no me dirigí hacia mi casa yo solo quería un momento en paz donde poder desahogarme sin que nadie lo notara; deje el auto botado cuando llegue a la playa de la Push corriendo llegue a una roca a la orilla de la playa. Solo basto que me sentara para que comenzara a llorar. Odiaba mi vida, odiaba a los Cullen que solo venían para complicarla mas y sobre todo odiaba a los malditos vampiros que lo único que hacían era arruinar la vida de las personas por diversión propia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hola!**

**Se que me tarde…lo siento**

**Espero que les guste**

**En el próximo capitulo habrá ¡fiesta! Con TODOS los Cullen ¿Esme y Carlisle bailaran en una disco?**

**Besos dejen Reviews**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Isabella POV**

Los días que siguieron a la "charla", tuve a atrás mío a los Cullen pero ya estaba recuperada de mi momento de lapsos mental. Seguí con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado aunque con una pequeña diferencia ya no ejercía mi poder sospechando que los Cullen o Jacob me observaban eso era lo único con lo que me podía defender y no les enseñaría como se pudiera controlar. Mis "amigas" piensa que estoy rara al estar tanto tiempo metida en mis pensamientos, e escuchado que quieren destronarme como reina del instituto para que ellas pudieran controlar todo. En cualquier otro momento me hubiese vengando peo no estoy de humor como para rebajarme a su nivel. Si quieren pueden hacer lo que les pegue la gana, JAMÁS podrían vencerme. Soy muy superior a ellas…. todos lo saben y por muy putas que sean ni acostándose con todo el pueblo llegan a mi nivel.

Tenia practica de porrista por lo que deje a las zorras en la mesa hablando estupideces. Soy la capitana y no es por presumir pero no hay nadie que se me compare; pero hoy tenia que ver si unas tenían capacidades para ingresar ya que antiguas porristas se han retirado o ya han ido a la universidad; sospecho que va a ser un día largo, la mitad del instituto quiere ser porrista por lo que no me sorprendió que la cancha a donde se va a hacer las pruebas estuviera llena. Tanto por las participantes como por los observadores. Me posiciono junto a las demás porristas sabiendo que todas las vistas están en mi. Doy las instrucciones de lo que deben hacer rápidamente, antes de comenzar a nombrarlas una por una. Y claro no me tarde en saber que TODAS las chicas del colegio estaban hay, y pues que puedo decir solo les faltaba que se cayeran o…

Olviden lo ultimo ya no hay solución, las pruebas son un desastre de eso no hay duda; volteretas mal echas o saltos que terminaban con el trasero en el piso. Pero sin dudas lo peor fue cuando…

_Minutos antes_

_Mi paciencia estaba llegando a un limite pero se quebranto sin duda, cuando vi a la nueva participante; sin duda me sorprendió cuando la vi. ESTABA VESTIDA DE BOB ESPONJA. Su camisa tenia una gran cara de Bob esponja pantalones con mini caras y claro no podía faltar que por todo el cuerpo tenia pintura amarrilla para resaltar el "fabuloso atuendo". Caminaba de lo mas normal hacia mi y por segundos mi fachada de indiferencia se rompió para poder una mueca de desagrado. No era por criticar pero como chigadas se puso eso para venir al instituto, quería ganarse las burlas por todo el año escolar por un momento sentí pena pero luego borre ese pensamiento al verla bailar, dios con eso definitivamente se gano que no solo el alumnado se riera de ella sino que hasta los profesores se rieran de ella, era 100% loca. Pero mientras seguía el baile me di cuenta de algo ella era lesbiana, no pregunten como lo supe pero ahora estoy en trauma. Sabia que era hermosa porque todos los chico me lo repetían siempre pero cuando ella termino la corografía y se acerco a mi tratando de darme un BESO, lo único que quise es que me tragara la tierra aunque no lo demostrara._

Pues si esa chica esta demente pero no solo fue ella le siguieron emo, gay (no pregunten) , y claro no pudo faltar en el grupo a los nerd tratando de ser un poco mas populares para que a si no los molestaran; todos ellos eran un desastre solo habían dos que se habían salvado, no eran perfectas pero por lo menos podían hacer una vuelta en el aire sin matarse en el proceso. No saben cuanto quería irme de aquí ya tenia dolor de cabeza y en poco iba a explotar. Por eso al ver a dos de las Cullen en la fila fue como si bajara un ángel; un vampiro irónicamente me estaba salvando de sufrir interminables horas mas en este tormento; para terminar esto rápido, las llame saltándome a varios que esperaban su turno. Me quede mirándolas hasta que comenzaron su baile; era perfecto sin un mínimo error para los ojos humanos, causando en mi sentimiento de odio y envidia por un segundo, quise rechazarlas pero seria torturarme a mi misma también. Pero como que las taradas de mis amigas no pensaban lo mismo pero claro ellas se acababan de incorporar ya que se habían quedado hablando tonterías por unas buenas horas.

-Malditas perras-las insultaba Laurent- ¡YO soy mejor que ellas!

-No no no; ellas no entran jamás no permitiré que roben mi puesto- decía en silencio Jessica, antes de voltearse y decirme a MI con suficiencia- como co-capitana ellas no entraran en el equipo, ni hoy ni nunca.

En ese momento no saben cuanto me provoco ahorcarla pero me controle lo suficiente; me pare y salí caminado del campo con la vista de todos puesta en mi; pero antes de retirarme me gire mirando a Alice y Rosalie, quien me miraban esperando mi decisión; sabiendo que habían escuchado lo que Jessica había hablado por lo que solo pronuncie estas palabras.

-Las espero en las practicas de mañana a las 7, no acepto que lleguen tarde esto es con todas.

Con esto me fui sin mirar atrás, pero con solo alcanzar mi auto ya tenia atrás mío a Jessica y Laurent; quienes me fulminaban con la mirada tratando de intimidarme antes de decir.

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlas? Arruinaran al equipo, además son unas perras y ¡se creen mejor que nosotros! Tienes que echarlas.- Decían pero lo único que hice fue montarme en el carro, cuando ellas se montaron también; suspire y me quede callada; pero ignóralas no funciono por lo que en mitad del camino me canse y apague el auto silenciándolas por un momento, lo que aproveche para voltearme y mirarlas.

-Bájense- sus caras eran únicas, antes de bajarse y fulminarme con la mirada- Bien ahora déjenme y aclaro unos punto, las acepte por que me dio la gana, las únicas que siempre arruinan todo son ustedes ya que ni siguieran pueden hacer un salto decente y seamos sinceras las únicas perras y resbalosas aquí son ustedes. Y espero que desde ahora en adelante no me molesten mas con sus estupideces o a quienes echare es a ustedes. ¿Quedo claro?

Solo me basto verlas asentir, para prender el auto e irme de hay; dejándolas en su propio berrinche. Estaba demasiado estresada como para soportarlas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las practicas del día siguiente fue agotadora, las nuevas no sabían ninguna coreografías para las competencias que teníamos en dos meses, tenia no solo que hacer que se le aprendieran sino que todas lo hiciéramos perfecto. Y no como las perras vulgares de mis amigas que hoy trataban de no hacerme enojar, pero yo sabia que lo único que querían es que me fracturara un brazo o encontrar una debilidad mía para utilizarla en mi contra. De las únicas que estaba 100% orgullosa es de las hermanas Cullen quienes se aprendieron la coreografía a la primera (mente vampira ¿no?), por lo que las puse en primera fila junto a mi despertando la rabia de Laurent y Jessica pero no me importo.

Solo 10 minutos antes de que terminaran las practicas, hago que todas se vallan a sus siguientes clases, pero cuando ya me dirigía a mi clase; frente a mi se encontraban las hermanas Cullen que me dedicaban una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Isabella yo…- decía Alice nerviosa antes de tomar aire (aunque no lo crean)- pues nosotros queríamos saber si querías salir hoy a bailar, a el club Amanecer para relajarnos un rato.

Lo pensé por un momento antes de asentir y escabullirme, saliendo del gimnasio. En la puerta estaban los demás Cullen pero no quise mirarlos aunque la sonrisa en sus labios era despampanante, en especial la de Edward. Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo oí los gritos de triunfo de ellos; espero que no se hayan echo ilusiones porque solo acepte ir con ellos porque estaba demasiado estresada como para quedarme en mi casa sola.

Toda la mañana fue normal, miradas lujuriosas por mi uniforme de porrista que mostraba todas mis piernas y mi ombligo; las miradas de los Cullen; los gruñidos de Edward cada que alguien mi silbaba o decía algo sobre mi. Por eso cuando llego la tarde y comencé a arreglarme decidí que me vería despampanante para dejar a los Cullen con la boca abierta. Y de paso veré hasta cuanto dura Edward Cullen, si era celoso en el instituto que mejor que fastidiarle la noche con algo muy pegado para un Clud.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Edward POV**

Cada día no solo me enamoraba más de Isabella sino también me excitaba, jamás había conocido a una chica como ella. Era simplemente deliciosa y la estaba comenzando a desear hasta la locura cuando la vi haciendo piruetas en el aire por la mente de Alice fue simplemente maravilloso, y mas cuando paso en frente de mi con ese pequeño uniforme que estaba echo para el pecado. Me provocaba quitárselo y …..

Pero si había algo que me frustraba era que no solo YO la veía sino todo el instituto, caminando con su típico andar sin darse cuenta que hechizaba a todos a su paso; odia cada pensamiento lujurioso que tenia todos estos mocosos, me provocaba cortarle el cuello a todos para luego saltar en su tumba. Por muy infantil que pareciera. Gracias a Dios que por lo menos hoy la tendría para mi, cuando saliéramos al club. Bueno eso esperaba aunque sabia que no me debía confiar ella era capaz de dejarme en cualquier desliz. Por lo que tenia todo ensayado cuando ella llegara:

1)La saludaría con una sonrisa hechizante,

2)para luego tenderle mi brazo y acompañarla hasta el asiento.

3)Luego le brindaría algo

4)Y por ultimo hablaría casualmente con ella.

Tontamente escribe todo esto en un papel para leerlo antes de que ella llegara, y me comencé a vestir con la ropa que mi hermana me había puesto en la cama, momentos antes. Trate de peinar mi pelo pero al rato me di por vencido. Cuando baje toda mi familia ya estaba abajo esperándome, con sonrisas burlonas en la cara en especial Emmett. Genial.

-Pero miren quien baja; Eddie a demostrado que su marico exterior. Has tardado mas que las chicas, todo un reto. Cuéntanos como te sientes respecto a ello.

Dramatizo Emmett fingiendo tener un micrófono en la mano como un reportero, antes de soltarse a reír; lo ignore pasando a su lado y montándome en mi volvo con Alice y Jasper en los asientos traseros. Los demás se irían en auto de Rosalie. Cuando estaba llegando me comencé a poner nervioso por lo que casi choco; causando la risa de mis "Queridos" pasajeros. No les pare y me estacione en unos de los puesto libres antes de bajarme del auto y dirigirme a la puerta del "CLUB AMANECER", había varias personas haciendo cola por lo que comencé a hacerla ya que el oficial de la puerta no recibió una considerable oferta. Toda mi familia se aguantaba la risa para que yo no explotara pero no había duda que en pocos minutos explotaría si seguían con su chalequeo. Saque la lista que había hecho hace unas horas para revisarlas; pero la guardo enseguida al ver el auto de Isabella estacionarse al frente del local, en un sitio reservado. No había duda de que Isabella era la mujer mas bella que existiera en le mundo pero hoy simplemente estaba deslumbrante con ese short pequeñito negro que solo cubría lo esencial y ese camisa completamente pegada a su cuerpo azul; tuve el instinto de taparla pero no me podía mover, estaba hechizado por semejante hermosura. La vi mirarnos un minuto antes de avanzar a la puerta del local y ¡la dejan pasar así sin mas! Trate de seguirla pero otra vez el pedazo de oficial me detiene, no saben las ganas que tenia de golpearlo pero Carlisle me agarro el brazo impidiéndolo.

Mientras hacia la cola de nuevo; saque el trozo de papel del bolsillo poniendo una **X **en la primera y segunda indicación de la lista; todo era un caos. Me quede con la boca abierta como tonto y de paso ella entro sola porque a mi no me dejaban pasar. Todo iba mal.

Cuando ¡Al fin! Nos dejaron pasar luego de que Rosalie le coqueteara al oficial prometiéndole una cita, pudimos pasar y comencé a buscar desesperado a Isabella, ansioso por verla y con pesar el tiempo perdido. Estaba con un chico hablando con un trago en la mano mientras el tipo se le insinuaba descaradamente. Me acerque quedando a centímetros de ellos antes de empujar al tipo ese del asiento y sentarme yo. Ella me miro con una ceja alzada antes de poder su mirada otra vez en la pista de baile. Pase 30 minutos tratando de que me parara pero sin éxito alguno; mi familia también estaba tratando lo mismo pero es como si nada funcionara. Por lo que me quede callado un buen rato; estuve así unos 15 minutos antes de sentir que ella se paraba y me tendía una mano invitándome a bailar. Debí parecerle desesperado cuando agarre su mano como un salvavidas pero no saben la alegría que en ese momento sentía; podía saltar en una pierna. Bailamos tanto que si fuera humano no podría moverme por un buen rato por lo que fuimos a el bar para descansar un rato y que Isabella bebiera algo. Aunque mientras bailaba siempre tenia un vaso en la mano que le llegaba el camarero; al parecer ella venia mucho aquí. Debió ser aquí donde se emborracho la otra vez.

Visualice a mi familia bailando; la verdad que era muy cómico ver bailar a mis padres sexy; porque de algo estaba seguro, Carlisle jamás había ido a una disco desde hace siglos. Y pues Esme tenia un aura demasiado dulce como para bailar algo tan Caliente. Mis hermanos si estaban perfectamente bien.

La noche fue bastante movidita pero no me di cuenta temprano que Isabella se estaba emborrachando mas de la cuenta. Solo cuando se subió a la mesa comenzando a quitarse la camisa es que reaccione. Rápidamente la baje aunque muchos me insultaban; junto a mi familia quienes antes estaban bailando salimos del club. No sabia que hacer llevar a Isabella a su casa o llevarla a mi casa; al fin decidí llevarla a mi casa porque estaba súper agarrada de mi. En todo el camino estuvo diciendo cosas sin sentido; pero fue cuando ya estaba llevándola a mi cuarto para que descansara que dijo:

-Alej…Alejandro ¿dónde estas bebe? – toa la familia se quedo estática al oírla- bebe…MI bebe porque te fuiste jeje no me querías.- decía cada palabra con dolor, sentí en el fondo de mi muerto corazón como si lo desgarraban; ella sufría.

-Isabella…

-jeje no bella je Isabella es muy largo jejeje

-Bella; Alejandro era tu bebe; así lo llamaste ¿no?

-Si jeje cuando supe que estaba embarazada lo llame Alejandro jeje no es cómico je quería a el hijo de un maldito vampiro jeje pero murió; me dejo sola.

Al decir eso comenzó a llorar, atragantándose con su saliva. En este momento toda la familia estaba viendo a Bella, quien estaba escondida en tanto dolor dentro la fría Isabella; hay estaba la persona que una vez fue antes de que todo esto pasara. No saben cuanto lamento no haber estado cuando ella paso todo esto, evitarle todo este dolor pero no pude. Llegue tarde pero no me rendiría sin haber ganado sacarla del abismo sin fondo que era su corazón. La rodee con mis brazos antes de cargarla llevándola a mi cuarto donde la deje suavemente en la cama; ya había quedado dormida cuando la arrope por lo que le doy un delicado beso antes de irme y dejarla dormir en paz. Sabiendo que mañana tendría una resaca que no juega.

Pues si esta noche me la imaginaba muy diferente, pensaba seguir mi lista y poco a poco conquistarla pero no me imagine que descubriría el nombre del hijo de Isabella. Alejandro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Los siento por tardarme pero comencé clases y pues mi hermana sin querer lo borro cuando ya lo había terminado. Teniendo que volverlo a hacer.**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Besos**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Isabella POV**

_Mi cuerpo me dolía sentía la necesidad de vomitar pero no podía moverme todo mi cuerpo me dolía estaba completamente inmóvil, sentía punzadas que sabia que eran morados provocado por golpes, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y sin poder mover ni un poco de las piernas. Hace pocas horas según creo es que casi obtengo mi libertad de nuevo pero no se pudo, el ya lo sabia y ahora estaba de nuevo en un lugar desconocido._

_Me puse a analizar mejor el lugar para ver si había una salida aunque sabia que eso seria casi imposible pues el no era tonto y no dejaría q su mascotita personal escapara tan fácilmente pero tenia que tratar de conservar las esperanzas era lo único que podía hacer por el pequeño que crecía en mi. Desde que lo supe sentía como si fuera mas fuerte quizás lo era en cierta manera pero era mil veces mas débil y temerosa de lo que el podría hacer que dañara a mi bebe. Ya no lo podía ocultar mas en unos simples días mi estomago había crecido como si tuviera 2 o 3 meses el lo notaria y temía lo que pasaría. Trate de buscar siquiera algo con que entretenerlo pero no encontré nada que pudiera utilizar a mi favor me deje descansar un rato mas, ansiando que el no apareciera por hoy._

_No se cumplió mi deseo._

_Frente a mi estaba el diablo echo persona, su cabello rubio junto con sus ojos rojos causaban escalofríos en mi cuerpo; el se acerca a mi agachándose hasta que agarra mi cara en sus manos no opuse resistencia cuando me beso, no moví un dedo y aunque me acariciaba tampoco lo impedí para no provocar su ira, de forma ilusa pensé que portándome bien quizás me concedía la libertad o por lo menos no dañaría a mi bebe. Pero supe que eso no pasaría al ver su reacción cuando su mano toco ese pequeño bultito que había en mi estomago, lo supe en sus ojos y quizás lo supe desde que entendí que estaba embarazada. _

_Yo no tendría a este bebe y probablemente a ningún otro._

_Su reacción me asusto tanto que no pude siquiera suplicar antes de sentir sus golpes en todo mi cuerpo, en especial donde estaba mi criatura, un dolor agudo me recorría con cada golpe sentí la oscuridad llegar a mi para adentrarme al mundo del la inconciencia pero no quería irme solo quería tener las fuerzas suficiente para que se mantuviera lejos de mi ¡Lo quería lejos!. En ese justo momento paso muchas cosas juntas algo en mi cambio, el salio como lanzado por una corriente lejos de mi, sentí sangre saliendo de mi vientre y deje que la Isabella que había en mi saliera mandando a bella al olvido para que nunca mas regresara._

_Quizás debía sentir pavor al verlo acercarse de nuevo a mi, mirándome con mas odio por lo que sea que le haya ocurrido quizás debí tratar de defenderme o de gritar pero no hice nada; ya nada me importaba podría morir en este momento y solo sentir paz porque no me sentía viva sino mas muerta que el bebe que antes vivía en mi vientre. Lo sentí levantarme del piso para mandarme de un solo golpe de nuevo al piso; probable tendría un hueso roto o dos aunque ¡a quien le importaba! Podía romperme todos los huesos que quería. Yo ya estaba rota….._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sabia lo que pasa después de una fiesta pero a veces desearía no tener la razón; este dolor de cabeza no es nada normal, no es que fuera mi primera resaca pero si una de las peores; además el sueño todavía merodeaba por mi cabeza y me dejaba mas inestable. Sentía como mi cabeza luchaba para no explotar pero como que no estaba ganando y además no me acordaba de nada solo sentía mas dolor si intentaba que por mi mente pasaran los recuerdos de la noche anterior, en especial quería saber donde estaba, no me gustaba esta situación de no saber lo que ocurría siempre trataba que todo jugara a mi favor. Con cuidado trate de levantarme para salir de este cuarto pero ni un paso pude dar sin querer vomitar y que mi cabeza explotara solo hasta que se calmo es que decidí ver mejor donde estaba.

Todo estaba impecable de un color blanco, con un gran ventanal, había muchos CD junto con una radio pero esto no me importo cuando vi que había 2 puertas con una debía salir de este lugar; sin tener mucho animo por lo mareada que estaba me levante y me dirijo a la puerta mas cercana cuando la abrí era un baño ¡Bien! Esta no era me moví para alcanzar a la otra pero me detengo al ver que me reflejo en el espejo encima del lavamanos, estaba horrible.

Olvidándome de esto sigo con mi camino hacia la otra puerta. Esta si era la salida había un corredor que me guiaba a unas escaleras fui bajando poco a poco aunque casi me caigo al ver aparecer a Alice Cullen frente a mi en un segundo, mirándome reprobatoriamente.

-Deberías haberte quedado en la cama- me dice mientra me agarra el brazo jalándome de nuevo hacia el cuarto- sabes que tienes unas pinta horrible menos mal que el alcohol no produce eso en mi cuerpo pues seria …

-Déjala descansar debe dolerle mucho la cabeza ¿verdad?- se escucha que dice el que supongo es el doctor Carlisle; lo miro de reojo y me pregunto cuando carrizo llegue a esta casa.

-¿No quieres un café?- aparece frente a mi una mujer en forma de corazón, que según e oído es la "madre" de los idiotas esto. – Deberías buscarle unas pastillas ¿tienes dolor de cabeza? O….

Ya no soportaba ni un segundo mas entre que la enana de circo me jalaba y alrededor mió tenia a una fastidiosa "familia" de vampiros que trataban irónicamente de ayudarme cuando lo único que quería era tenerlos lejos de este pueblo; desate mi poder haciendo que la enana me soltara y todos se callaran por al menos un segundo mirándome, pidiendo una explicación de mi poder, bueno espero que tuviesen mas que la eternidad para esperar pues esa respuesta no llegaría. Mi poder era solo mío y no le debía explicaciones a nadie, mi poder era mi pequeño secretito era mi pequeño bebe sabia que el me había otorgado ese poder; el murió pero dejo algo en mi para que siempre lo recordara, me dejo algo con que defenderme.

Me sentía muy mal mis pasos eran vacilantes pero nada impediría que saliera de esta casa de locos, me parecía ilógico que unos vampiros trataran de ayudarme si un vampiro destrozo mi vida. Aunque había un vampiro que no me importaba que me ayudara; no me importaba si en este momento me detenía y me abrazara pues comenzaba a quererlo como si fuera una parte normal de mi. Como si yo no hubiese cambiado, como si yo fuera bella. Pues si había algo que estaba segura era que Edward Cullen seria la pareja perfecta para bella mientras mas me acercaba a la puerta de salida mas convencida estaba. Quizás si yo no hubiese salido esa día, quizás si yo no hubiese desobedecido a mi padre. El seria mi vampiro, mi ángel, mi protector. Pero no hay peor persona que la que vive mirando hacia atrás, lamentando lo que ha hecho sin tratar de seguir adelante pues hay muchos quizás y muchos porque pero solo hay un ahora donde tu decides que quieres en la vida. Yo quiero caminar hacia la puerta y no volver a sufrir mas nunca aunque sabia que hay muchos dolores en el mundo, no quería sufrir de nuevo por la misma raza aunque amara a Edward el era un vampiro y yo era Isabella….

Iba a tomar la perrilla y así salir de esta casa pero su voz me detuvo.

-Te amo bella- si como dije Edward Cullen haría una hermosa pareja con bella no con….- Te amo Isabella, no me importa si vuelves a ser bella, no me interesa si me tratas mal solo se que te amo en todas las formas que tu tengas. Pues te amo a ti.

Yo era fuerte sabia que lo era, lo había sido siempre aunque con ciertas bajas pero su voz aterciopelada diciendo esto casi me derrumbo haciendo que todas mis defensas se cayeran; pero me mantuve hay justo como estaba antes de oír esas palabras solo deje que la puerta terminara de abrirse para decir.

-Yo también te amo pero ame mucho mas a mi hijo y no volveré a creer en la especie que me lo quito.

Con esto simplemente me fui dejando que mis palabras quedaran al aire, ya no tenia mas fuerzas para nada mas y ellos comprendieron que un minuto mas aquí, me desmoronaría en pequeños pedazos imposibles de volver a unir, ellos me dejaron ir aunque sabían que era un error. El me dejo ir y en ese momento lo ame mas; el me amaba con una amor donde me podía ir. Un amor con el que me podía vivir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Edward POV**

La vi caminar con poco equilibro hacia la puerta, sentía como cada paso que daba me alejaba mas de ella y no aguante mas.

-Te amo bella- No me volteo a mirar pero seguiría no se iría sin por lo menos sacar esto de mi frío corazón- Te amo Isabella, no me importa si vuelves a ser bella, no me interesa si me tratas mal solo se que te amo en todas las formas que tu tengas. Pues te amo a ti.

No obtuve respuesta aunque tampoco la esperaba solo quería que ella lo supiera.

-Yo también te amo pero ame mucho mas a mi hijo y no volveré a creer en la especie que me lo quito.

Su respuesta me tomo completamente desprevenido causando mas dolor de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y aunque me dolió mucho también sentí esperanza, ella me amaba solo necesitaba probarle que yo nunca le haría daño. Estaba a punto de detenerla y abrazarla pero solo mirar su postura o oír su corazón me dijo que hoy no era el momento. Sabia que era un terrible error dejarla marchar con la posibilidad de que no vuelva nunca mas pero también sabia que si solo decía una palabra vería como todas sus fuerzas se Irian dejándola mas vulnerable que nunca y haciéndola sufrir. Yo no quería verla sufrir por eso la deje irse y por mucho que luego pudiera arrepentirme era la decisión correcta.

1 Mes Después

Ella se había ido como supuse ese día, no la volví a ver mas en ese puto mes; en la escuela todo había cambiado ahora el poder lo tenia su grupo de amigas quienes estaban mas que felices con la ausencia de su "amiga", habían sacado a Alice y Rosalie del equipo de porrista de forma humillante y hacían sentir miserable a todo aquel que les hiciera algo aunque fuera una tontería. También había muchos rumores con respecto a su partida y sobre todo nadie sabia a donde había ido, todo era un misterio ni siquiera cuando su padre vino para hablar con el director se supo algo y aunque mi habilidad de leer mente me ayudaba a averiguar información no me sirvió de nada ya que ni el papá mismo sabia exactamente donde andaba Isabella y mucho menos cuando volvería.

Por eso todo el instituto quedo en Shock cuando su carro llego al estacionamiento, mas al verla bajar del carro como si nada hubiese pasado con la misma pinta que siempre y mas fuerte que nunca según se veía en sus ojos. Yo solo podía observarla estaba hermosa con una falda negra y una camisa roja junto a tacones del mismo color. Cada paso que daba era lleno de seguridad pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió es que volteo a mirarme solo a mi, y en sus ojos había una chispa que no había visto nunca solo fue un segundo pero me dejo hipnotizado por horas. Todo quedo paralizado cuando entro al edificio pude detallar la cara de sus supuestas amigas y eran de pura furia al parecer no les gustaba mucho que su líder haya regresado. Su reinado había acabado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Se que me tarde mucho tiempo pero estaba ocupada con la escuela**

**Ahora estoy de vacaciones y tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

**Porfis díganme si les gusto **

**Bueno besos**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Edward POV**

Solo en un día Isabella arreglo todo lo que sus amigas habían echo; fue formidable como demostró que ella era la reina de este instituto….. de este pueblo. Fue un día en que los estudiantes pudieron respirar del maltrato que les había dado las ex-amigas de Isabella; además todos disfrutamos cuando Isabella las puso en su lugar quizás como caballero que me habían educado no debí disfrutar su humillación pero cuando lo pensaba detenidamente ellas humillaron a mis hermanas y hasta a nosotros mismos por rechazarlas. Bueno no importa, por muy caballero que fuera todavía me salen risitas al recordar lo de la cafetería….

_Todos estábamos sentados en la espera a que entrara Isabella casi nadie la había visto, ya que paso casi toda la mañana en la dirección resolviendo lo de su ausencia, la cafetería en si estaba callada como estaba últimamente pues sus actuales reinas habían exigido silencio total para que solo sus voces se escucharan pero este silencio si era absoluto ni siquiera ellas hablaban, se notaban preocupadas y furiosas además sus mentes pensaban a mil por segundo como mantener su poder._

"_Maldita sea porque tuvo que volver" Jessica pensaba de manera rencorosa pero en si no era nada malo, ella era la mas tranquila de esas 3. _

"_Tengo que encontrar la manera de destronarla YA, hay que humillarla, YO debo ser la reina y no esa zorra" El pensamiento de Lauren de veras que me preocupo un poco pero sabia muy bien que no lograría nada; Isabella era mil veces mas fuerte que ella._

"_Esa perra no merece ser reina solo es una maldita con suerte pero yo si merezco ser reina de este instituto. Yo soy mil veces mas bonita que esa" Angelina era en definitiva ciega si pensaba que competía con mi ángel. No niego que era linda pero ni siquiera Rosalie lograba igualar la belleza de mi Bella, ella era en definitiva una …._

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al igual que el de todos cuando se escucho que se abría la puerta pasando por hay un muchacho flacucho y con lentes, todos nos le quedamos mirando haciendo que se sonrojara mas de lo que anteriormente estaba, al momento se dirigió a una mesa sentándose y bajando la mirada, justo en ese momento se vuelve a abrir las puertas dejando pasar a Isabella todos los ojos quedaron fijos en ella y absolutamente todos quedaron hipnotizados al verla entrar. Ella simplemente se quedo parada hay viendo, analizando y dejando que la vieran pero eso no duro mucho rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia…..nosotros._

_Cuando estuvo frente a nosotros nos quedamos sin saber que hacer solo la mirábamos, por un segundo nuestras miradas se conectaron y fue tan mágico como lo había sido anteriormente hasta que ella aparto la mirada y dijo con voz clara._

_-Alice, Rosalie las veré en el entrenamiento de porrista a primera hora mañana, espero que sigan en forma- regalándoles una media sonrisa la cual inmediatamente fue correspondida aunque no duro mucho pues las 3 "damas" se habían puesto a formular insultos llamando la atención hacia ellas._

_-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! Esas dos son unas malditas zorras y no estarán en MI equipo- exclamo Lauren con la afirmación de las otras dos, estaba a punto de levantarme a insultarla por insultar a mis hermanas pero no hizo falta._

_-Pues para lastima para ti ¡SI! Puedo hacerlo y ten un poco de conciencia las únicas zorras aquí son ustedes y te dejare en claro algo el equipo es MIO. Y jamás unas putas baratas me podrán quitar ese lugar – cada palabra provocaba mas impacto y mientras mas se acercaba Isabella a ellas, mas pensaba en que habría problemas- además nena desde este momento no estas en el equipo ni tu ni Jessica – dijo mirándola disfrutando con su cara de sorpresa- y mucho menos tu querida Angelina._

_Luego de decir esto simplemente se sentó a comer una manzana que había en la mesa completamente tranquila mientras era fulminada con la mirada por las 3 antes de que se fueran echas una furias; la cafetería quedo en silencio por unos minutos antes de que volviera a oírse esos murmullos tan usuales en los instituto pero que había sido acallado anteriormente por temor a las 3 víboras. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en unos minutos; era asombroso como pudo arreglar todo sin haber sabido lo que había pasado en estas 4 semana, a menos que, eche una mirada al muchacho que había entrado antes, sospechaba que el la había informado de todo lo ocurrido. En fin, Isabella era maravillosa._

Ya en mi casa no dejaba de pensar en ella, deseaba ir a verla pero respectaría su espacio bueno por lo menos hasta la noche; lo que no me paso por la cabeza es lo que ocurría en unos minutos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Isabella POV**

Sabia que mi llegada había sido asombrosa y nada esperada, sabia que no era bien recibida por mis queridas amigas pero ellas decidían si querían desafiarme tenían todas las de perder aunque no me afectaría que lo hicieran pues las pondría en su lugar ahora mismo. Nadie tomaría mi lugar sin consultármelo antes, nadie comienza rumores de mi para que quedara como puta y sobre todo nadie hacia miserable y humillaría a mis futuras cuñadas; mi regreso a este pueblo tenia un objetivo muy claro, lucharía hasta el fin por tratar de regresar un poco de la bondad y de todo lo que había perdido hace años, lucharía por seguir adelante sin sentir ese odio dentro de mi a cada paso, lucharía…..por Edward.

Había llegado para vencer, pude haber tenido errores pero hoy pensaba dar un paso para salir de ellos; este mes me había echo fuerte me había unido mas que nunca con el recuerdo que tenia de mi hijo había pasado un mes imaginándome como seria, que color seria su pelo, sus ojos. Todo. Quizás pensaran que me estaba hundiendo mas en el pozo pero no su recuerdo fue el que me hizo abrir los ojos.

_Miraba el cielo desde la ventada que había en mi habitación en esta pequeña cabaña, la había alquilado para tener un poco de paz interior y estar alejada de todo el mundo, era asombroso como se veían las estrellas aquí a pesar de ya tener una semana siempre me sorprendía cuan llegaba la noche y las estrellas alumbran el cielo, era totalmente bello aunque esta noche se notaba que habían menos estrellas estas pocas brillaban mas que nunca. Dándome de cierta forma esperanza de algún día poder brillar como ellas._

_Me quedo un largo rato contemplando el cielo con pensamientos diversos pero solo uno sobresaltando sobre todos, tenia que decidir que haría con Edward Cullen y su familia, no podía estar siempre aquí y cuando me tocara volver tenia que saber que hacer; si comenzaba a salir con el dándole una oportunidad seria desastroso, no podía hacerlo, mi odio por su raza era demasiado grande; y si decidía dejarlo atrás como si nunca hubiese sentido nada por el seria igualmente desastroso, una parte de mi estaba único a el. Esta quizás seria la decisión mas difícil que debía tomar. Luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto, quede en el mismo lugar que siempre sin saber que hacer; cansada de este dilema me fui a recostar en la cama quedándome al rato dormida, teniendo un misterioso sueño._

_*************SUEÑO*************_

_Abro los ojos al sentirme observada, todo estaba igual que cuando me había ido a dormir cada objeto estaba en su lugar pero igual me sentía observada volteo a ver hacia la ventada donde encuentro un rostro observándome solo pudiendo ver dos ojos marrones mirarme, esto sin lugar a duda me asusto aunque los encontraba vagamente conocidos por eso con cuidado decido levantarme y dirigirme a la ventana, eso fue un error ya que salio corriendo así el bosque con un sentimiento raro en mi, decido seguirlo, corrí todo lo que mis piernas daban pero cada vez lo veía mas lejos hasta que se detuvo en mitad de un claro volteando a verme. Era solo un niño de máximo 5 años, en mi mente sabia que lo conocía tenia rasgos que ya había visto._

_-¿Por qué sufres?- me dijo con voz clara mirándome fijamente- Yo quería que vivieras feliz no así. _

_Sus palabras me parecían lejanas pues solo podía mirarlo sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus rasgos todo era como me lo había imaginado hace tanto tiempo, el era mi hijo. No entendía nada solo lo miraba, así seria mi hijo si hubiese nacido si esa raza no lo habría matado; sentí el odio de nuevo pero su grito me distrajo._

_-¡NO!- lo mire se notaba que estaba pensativo hasta que suspiro bueno eso creo- bella yo igual no hubiese nacido. Ese no era ni mi destino ni el tuyo solo fui la esperanza que te mantuvo a flote ese tiempo. Debes seguir con tu vida pues yo ya lo hice, nací meses después y tengo una vida por delante pero tu me mantienes atado._

_Sus palabras me llegaban justo al corazón no tenia mas fuerzas por lo que caí al suelo. Al rato sentí sus pequeño brazos alrededor mío mientras me susurraba al oído lo que parecía el adiós._

_-Tienes que ser fuerte mantener la cabeza en alto y luchar como siempre haz echo pero dándote una oportunidad. Quizás los vampiros nos quitaron la oportunidad de estar juntos pero aunque sea un día nos volveremos a ver y mientras eso pasa harías una bella pareja con Edward. Es hora de dejar atrás el pasado y vivir el fututo._

_Poco a poco lo sentí desprenderse de mi, alejándose dejando un profundo vacío en mi; lo vi desaparecer sin hacer nada para evitarlo el merecía ser feliz…..yo merecía ser feliz._

_*************Despertar*************_

_Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente mirando a mi alrededor pero todo estaba normal, yo no andaba en el bosque todo había sido un sueño, uno muy hermoso y el que al fin me daba la respuesta de lo que debía hacer solo me faltaba poner todo en su lugar. Debía definitivamente dejar mis demonios del pasado justamente en el pasado y seguir adelante._

Quizás pareciera ilógico que un simple sueño haría lo que tantas personas trataron de hacer antes pero solo eso necesitaba para volver aunque sea una parte de bella a la superficie. Y ahora juntas iremos a recuperar lo que por derecho es nuestro y nunca el camino hacia la casa de los Cullen fue tan emocionante como era este sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando vi aparecer su casa frente a mi supe que esto lo que el destino tenia preparado para mi, estacione el auto sin apuro alguno y solo me comencé a bajar del auto cuando vi que ya todos los Cullen se encontraban afuera completamente confundidos y esperando solo esperando lo que viniera a continuación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Por favor dejen Reviews es todo los que le pido**

**Bueno cuídense**

**Besos**


End file.
